Make Out Party
by Kynessent
Summary: Ino and Sakura learn of Sasuke’s upcoming birthday and plan a surprise party. All their friends show up for endless fun and games. Sasuke manages to tolerate it all and even seems to enjoy the party, but then, something goes horribly wrong. SasuSaku
1. You're Invited

**A/N: Hello, Fanfictioners. My friend and I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.**

_Summary: Ino and Sakura learn of Sasuke's upcoming birthday and plan a surprise party. All their friends show up for endless fun and games. Sasuke manages to tolerate it all and even seems to enjoy the party, but then, something goes horribly wrong. [SasuSaku] [other pairings implied]_

* * *

Sasuke's turning 17. He's been back in Konoha for three months now. The first month he went through Hell, having five ANBU escort him everywhere the first two weeks, then it narrowed down to only three for the rest of the month. The second month he was watched over by Kakashi so they could train and at least one ANBU always surveyed from afar. Now, in the third month, he's been able to do things under his own will and meet Kakashi for training every morning.

Naruto's always trying to hang around Sasuke, rambling on about everything that's happened since he left. Sakura tags along, even Sai occasionally does too. But Naruto is the one who does all the talking. Sai doesn't say a word, unless he's referred to. Things are somewhat awkward between Sakura and Sasuke, he avoids eye contact when she tries to talk to him, but he always responds with that famous grunt of his.

But the big question is... Why is Sasuke back? What's his purpose for coming back to Konoha? There was no word that Itachi was killed. So why is he here? And what about Orochimaru? Did he just let Sasuke up and leave after he finished his training. No one in Konoha really knows... except for Sasuke, of course.

* * *

Chapter 1: You're Invited

"I don't know about this, Ino."

"Oh, come on. It's not like we're going to get caught."

"You never know," Sakura muttered behind Ino's back. The two were secretly invading the Hokage's office. It was midday and everyone was out to lunch.

"Hmm. Let's see here," Ino picked up some files and started flipping through them. Sakura sighed and set out to work also.

"Hey, Ino, take a look at this." Sakura said.

"What is it?"

"Looks like a file on squad eight."

"Yes!" Ino whispered. "I knew they were around here somewhere."

The file gave information on each teammate, including: Family, history, appearance, blood type, birth date, ranking, and other basic info. Ino grabbed the stack of papers and flipped through them, coming upon her own team, squad ten, and setting it aside from the rest. Squad seven was the last of the files.

"Oh my God!" Sakura squealed, snatching the document from Ino.

"What?!"

"Sasuke's birthday is tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not kidding, look."

"...Oh my God! It is!"

Just then foot steps could be heard coming towards the door. The girls froze.

"Let's get out of here," Ino whispered, pulling Sakura towards the window. But they were too late, the door to the Hokage's office flew open.

"Sakura! Ino!"

"Oh, hi, Shizune," Sakura greeted innocently.

"What are you two doing in here?"

They both hesitated, not knowing how to respond.

"Well?"

Ino grabbed the files from Sakura. "We were just delivering these files for Tsunade-sama," She lied, placing them neatly on the Hokage's desk. Shizune eyed the girls suspiciously and picked up the files to look for herself.

"Hmm. I could have sworn we already had these..."

"Well, we were told that they've been updated due to things that have happened over the last few months."

"I see. Then I thank you for the delivery. I'll make sure Tsunade-sama gets them." Shizune stepped aside, allowing them to leave with no further questions.

"Thanks, Shizune." Sakura said as they departed.

(Village Path)

"So..." Ino started, once they were a good distance from the Hokage's building, "you gonna get him something?"

Sakura shrugged, "Don't know."

"Yeah. I have no idea _what_ to get him."

The early afternoon sun shone down brightly on the girls. They sat on a bench watching the clouds go by. Sakura sighed, "I kind of feel bad for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he just got off probation. That must have sucked having the ANBU watch his every move."

"Yeah. But he brought it upon himself, betraying the village and all."

"True. I just wish he wasn't so... frustrating."

"Hmm... there has to be a way to get him to loosen up... Uh, maybe we could..." Ino paused. "Nah."

"What?"

"Never mind. He'd kill us. Literally, like slit our throats and everything."

Sakura smirked. "Come on, Ino," she provoked. "Tell me."

Ino sighed, "Okay, it's really stupid, but... I was going to say we could throw him a party or something... But that would never work."

"What? Why not? It's perfect, Ino!"

"Umm... If you say so, Billboard brow."

"Come on. It can be a surprise. He's going to be training with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow morning. We can go over to his house once he leaves and set everything up. And then when he's about to return, we get everyone over there and BAM! Surprise!"

Ino still wasn't convinced, "Then what?"

"Then we party, of course!"

"There's also the possibility of him kicking us out..."

"I guess that's a risk we're going to have to take."

Ino smiled, "Okay, let's do it."

"Alright!"

"So, uh, where do we start?"

"I guess we should invite everybody..."

"It's kind of short notice."

"Not much we can do about that now... How about you go tell your team and Hinata's. I'll take mine and Lee's, okay?

"Got it."

"Meet me back here at this bench when you're finished. Then we can go get stuff for the party."

"Okay," Ino agreed. And the two darted back off towards the village.

(Village streets)

"Nice job today, Sasuke. I'm sad to admit that your taijutsu may even exceed Gai's."

"Hn."

"Hmm. Not much for talk, I see."

"Are we finished here?"

"What are you in such a hurry for?"

"Nothing."

"Sure, okay." Kakashi paused, "See ya tomorrow, I guess."

Sasuke nodded. And with that, Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke started off through the crowd to his house, ignoring the glares people kept giving him. It seems some people still don't quite trust the Uchiha yet. Like he cared.

All of the sudden, Ino and Sakura ran past him, giggling as they raced between the villagers. They didn't even see him. That was unusual. He wondered what they were up to.

(BBQ place)

"Heh. Thought I'd find you two here."

"Oh, Hey, Ino." Choji greeted.

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted as well.

Ino shoved her teammate over as she slid into the booth with him. She looked around to make sure no one but Shikamaru and Choji were listening, then leaned in and whispered, "Okay guys, tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday."

Shikamaru groaned.

"Let me finish," she scolded. "Right, so, Sakura and I are planning him a party, but it's a surprise. Just be at Sasuke's house before noon."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Good, "Ino said, rising from her seat. "Oh, and bring a gift, something nice."

"Yeah."

"Gotcha."

"Alright then," she said, "Bye," then left to find Hinata's team.

"This is such a drag," said Shikamaru as soon as Ino was out of sight.

"Yeah," Choji agreed. "Too bad we don't have a mission instead."

"Hmph. Things have been slow lately."

(Training field 1)

"Hi, Sakura." Tenten greeted as the pink-haired kunoichi neared the field. Lee and Neji were practicing taijutsu and looked up as Sakura approached.

"Hey. Where's Gai-sensei?"

"On a mission," Lee said as he and Neji neared the girls.

"So, what's up?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, well, you see, tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday. Ino and I are throwing him a surprise party and I was wondering if you guys would like to come...?"

"Of course."

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Okay, great. Just try and be at Sasuke's before noon."

(Training field 4)

"Okay, I'll see ya'll then." Ino waved good-bye to Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. Yes, of course, Akamaru's invited!

(Ichiraku ramen shop)

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp._

"Naruto, you still didn't answer me..."

"Of course, I'll come," he said through slurps.

"Okay, good. How about you, Sai?" Sakura turned to her other teammate.

"Sure," Sai shrugged. _'But I hardly even know the guy.'_ he thought.

(Meeting place/Bench)

"What took so long?"

"Well, I found Naruto and Sai at Ichiraku's and decided to get something while I was there."

"Oh. That's good, cause I stopped somewhere too."

"Okay, should we go get the stuff now?"

"Yes, let's."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Everyone Hide

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Everyone Hide

"Ino! Shut up, he's coming out!" Sakura whispered violently.

Ino scowled.

The door to the Uchiha manor swung open and Sasuke stepped out into the morning sunlight.

A minute later Sasuke had disappeared down the path toward the training fields. Sakura and Ino came out from the bush they had been hiding in and headed for the house. Ino opened the door for Sakura, who was carrying all the 'supplies,' and they cautiously walked in, shutting the door gently behind them.

"Alright, let's get to work."

(Training field 2)

"Good morning, Sasuke." Kakashi greeted.

"Hn."

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"HN."

"Fine… good afternoon?"

"Yeah. Can we get started now?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Why didn't you just say so?" He pulled out his manga, "Go for it."

Sasuke smirked… and charged.

(Four hours later - One hour till the guests arrive)

After setting up most of the stuff, Ino and Sakura decided to have a little fun. Tiptoeing up the stairs, the girls giggled as they reached Sasuke's room. They felt like 'investigating.' They swung the door open and looked around. Inside was a small, neat room. The grey walls confined a large bed and various paintings of the Uchiha symbol. The only personalized objects were two small framed pictures. One of team seven, the other of his deceased family.

"What are we looking for?" Sakura whispered.

Ino shrugged. "A diary?"

Sakura looked at Ino incredulously. "Sasuke wouldn't have a diary!" she hissed.

"I guess you're right." She admitted, "He'd have a journal."

Sakura sighed and shook her head, swiping away her pink bangs. They walked over toward his desk.

On top of the desk was the small family picture. Sakura picked it up. The photograph was ripped, only the arm of a person still remaining. The rest of the picture was of a very young Sasuke and, whom Sakura guessed, his parents. For the second time in two days, Sakura felt incredibly bad for Sasuke. This party was a good idea. She would make sure he had a lot of fun.

Ino rummaged through the desk drawers, oblivious to Sakura's feelings.

"I never knew this guy was so boring." She sighed. All she had found were a few books, scrolls, a pencil and some dust bunnies.

"This is pointless." Ino said, glancing around the room. Her gaze finally fell on the closet and an mischievous smirk fell across her face. She sauntered over and opened the door, Sakura following suit. Once again: nothing. But Ino's brilliant blue eyes caught something folded in the corner. She pulled it out and held it up. It was a white, open shirt and black pants. Sakura recognized it as the outfit Sasuke wore when with Orochimaru.

"Put it back." Sakura said. Ino caught her eye.

"We have to finish setting up. We also have to get the cake and food ready. The guests will be arriving soon."

Ino sighed, but didn't argue. Together the girls walked out of his room and back downstairs, making sure everything was as it was before they intruded.

Sakura's mind was on the outfit. Why did he still have it? She wasn't sure what to think. But she decided to forget about it, she wanted so desperately to be able to trust Sasuke. Shaking her head, Sakura followed Ino into the kitchen and began to prepare the necessities of a party.

(Noontime at the Uchiha Manor)

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sakura ran toward the door, shrieking, "They're here!"

"Good!" Ino called from the kitchen, "I just finished the cake."

When the door was opened Rock Lee struck a dramatic pose. Neji nodded. Tenten giggled.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted, moving aside to let the team come inside.

"I'll take your presents… Ino's in the kitchen."

Neji handed Sakura a gift, sloppily wrapped with plain black wrapping paper. Tenten threw her envelope like a kunai for Sakura to catch and then Rock Lee stood in front of Sakura, a dopy grin on his face.

"Uh… Lee? Do you have a gift?"

Rock Lee blushed. "Yes, I sure do. And…"

Pulling from behind his back, he handed Sakura a large gift, hearts on the wrapping paper.

"I got you one too!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Lee-san, it's not my birthday."

Rock Lee stared at her, hearts forming in his eyes and popping in the air above him. "I just couldn't resist when I saw it."

He whipped out another package from behind his back and tossed it, uncaringly toward the other presents Sakura had sat down in the living room.

"Well… thanks." She stammered and accepted the package. "I'll open it later, when it's not Sasuke's party."

The four ninja walked toward the kitchen where Ino was bustling about, making sure every thing was perfect.

_Tap, tap, tap._ A barely audible knock came from the front door.

For the second time that day Sakura squealed and ran toward the door at top speed. More guests! Tenten giggled and ran after her.

The door opened again, letting in the afternoon light. Standing in front of the two beautiful kunoichi was Kurenai's team. Kiba grinned at Sakura and Tenten, Akamaru's large body beside him. Shino and Hinata hardly reacted, although Hinata blushed.

Once again, the same procedure was executed. The gifts were chucked at Sakura who grabbed them and put them with the others. They assembled in the kitchen and waited for more guests to arrive.

It was noon. Everyone had arrived. After team 8, Shikamaru and Choji came, followed shortly by Sai.

Finally, it was ten minutes after midday. The aromas from the food mingled with the excited tension. Any minute, Sasuke would appear.

Sakura walked around, making sure everything was perfect. The blue streamers and 'Happy Birthday!' banner were huge and eye-catching. The food smelled great, so great in fact, that Choji needed to be tied down. As a last minute procedure, Sakura took a head count.

Twelve.

She checked her list and counted thirteen.

With a sharp intake of breath, Sakura realized they were missing a ninja.

"Where's Naruto?! Oh, he'd better get here before Sasuke!"

"Knew we could count on him to ruin the whole 'surprise' factor," Shikamaru groaned.

(Ichiraku Ramen Shop)

Naruto sneezed and muttered, "I wonder who's talking about me. I mean… it's not like I forgot something… Did I?" The young ninja had a sudden feeling that he was, in fact, forgetting something.

"Oh no! Old man!" He called for the owner, "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes after noon." The tall man replied.

"Damn it!" Naruto groaned, "I am so late!"

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled in that loud, high-pitched voice of his, "I need a gift card to go!"

"Goin' to a party?" The man smiled, ringing up a 2000 yen gift card. (A/N: I _think_ that's a bit more than $15)

Naruto grabbed it and threw down his money, "Thanks old man," and ran out of the shop toward the Uchiha manor.

(Village streets)

_Tak. Tak. Tak. _

After his training, Sasuke walked, hands in his pockets, toward his house. His smooth strides carried him through the crowded village streets. All of a sudden, Naruto ran by, bumping Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke, caught a little off guard, watched Naruto hurry away without even noticing. Something about this made Sasuke wonder… once again.

He shrugged it off and continued his slow gait.

(Uchiha Manor)

Naruto, clutching his present and gasping for breath, finally arrived at Sasuke's house. He barged loudly through the door and began to yell.

"I'm here! I am here!"

Eleven ninjas and a dog jumped out from behind chairs, doorframes and tables.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled.

Naruto stood, stunned.

Every shinobi glared at the young ninja when they realized it was just Naruto.

"Aw, it's just Naruto!" Choji groaned, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, fists clenched. "You're late."

Before she could beat him up, everyone stopped.

Shino spoke up suddenly. "Uh… he's coming."

Everyone ran toward the window. Sure enough, there was Sasuke, ebony eyes closed, not paying attention.

"EVERYONE HIDE!" Ino shrieked.

There was a frantic and painfully loud frenzy for a hiding space. Rock Lee jumped over Kiba attempting to hide under the table first, hitting him square on the head. Akamaru sat on Neji who attempted to yell but was unable to do so. Ino and Sakura grabbed confetti and hid behind the sofa. Hinata stood; shoulders slumped, behind a lamppost in plain sight.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, "That's too obvious! Come hide with me!"

There were footsteps on the porch. Everyone froze, holding their breath.

Sasuke reached out for the doorknob…

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	3. Surprise

**A/N: Well heres chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Not much else to say. So, I guess that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Surprise

Sasuke reached out for the doorknob…

Everyone watched the door swing slowly open from behind their hiding spots. They held their breath as Sasuke stepped in. A certain blonde ninja had a sudden urge to sneeze. Who was talking about him this time?

Naruto geared up. "Ahhhh…. ahhhh… ahhh…."

"CHO---"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"--OOO!"

Each ninja jumped out and Sasuke staggered back. Ino and Sakura lunged toward him, catching him in a huge hug, laughing "Happy Birthday Sasuke!"

Sasuke glanced at each of his friends, mouth agape, black eyes huge as saucers.

Tenten giggled.

Sasuke stared.

Ino and Sakura hugged him.

Hinata blushed.

Rock Lee gave a thumbs-up.

Akamaru barked.

Shino was… Shino-ish.

"Well!? Aren't you going to say something?!" Naruto yelled, fists clenched, a blood vessel in his head ready to pop.

'_Geez, he needs to do something about that stupid temper.'_ Shikamaru thought, watching the boy who had almost ruined the party… twice.

Everyone was quiet. They waited tensely for Sasuke's reaction.

"Get out." He said tersely.

Every ninja's eyes grew large. They were astonished. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging off Ino and Sakura.

"What?" Naruto yelled, his voice getting higher with his anger, "Do you know how hard I worked on this party?!"

Sakura walked up to him, steam pouring from her ears. Her face turned red with anger. Everyone here knew that it was Sakura and Ino's idea and that they worked the hardest on it. Without a word, she struck out and punched him, hard.

Naruto fell to the ground, whimpering, a large bump growing on the back of his head.

"I said… get out."

"Sasuke…" Sakura pleaded, "This is a special day and we want to share it with you."

The girls and Lee nodded. Naruto was rolling on the ground in pain. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Neji stood there, pissed off by this guy's selfish actions. Akamaru growled.

Sasuke glared at them all. He slipped off his sandals and then pushed his way through the hall into the living room. Then, turning to face them again, he asked, "Why?"

Sakura looked at him, her emerald eyes searching his face. "Because we're your friends."

He scanned the crowd of teenagers. His dark eyes scrutinizing each face. No one looked like they had any intentions of leaving. He sighed and turned to Sakura, "Fine, you can have your little party, just make it quick."

Sakura and Ino cheered. "You won't regret this! We'll have a lot of fun!"

Sasuke ignored them and walked toward his recliner, lowering himself into it and closing his eyes. Every ninja filed into the room.

Awkward silence.

Everyone stared at each other. They weren't sure what to do. Sakura wanted this party to be fun, like she had just said earlier, but what could they do first?

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Well?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Uhh…" Sakura looked at Ino for help, but Ino shrugged.

"Cake time?" Choji suggested, but no one paid any attention to him. So instead, he pulled out another bag of chips and tore into them.

"I know!" Sakura said suddenly. "It was for later, but let's do karaoke!"

There was a buzz of conversation and excited chatter.

"Who's first?" Lee cried, his bug eyes wide with interest. Sakura smiled, at least someone was interested.

"Well first, we need to say the rules." Ino smiled, a playful grin on her face. Every eye was on her as she started explaining the game. "_Everyone_ has to sing." There were a few protests from the 'cool' male ninjas, but Ino held up her hand to silence them.

"We should do dancing too!" Tenten suggested.

"Good idea." Ino nodded.

"Can we at least have partners?" Kiba whined.

"I don't see why not." Sakura said after a nod from Ino.

"Alright, everybody, pair off." Ino announced, right before her and Sakura lunged for Sasuke. Ino grabbed Sasuke's right arm, Sakura grabbed his left and pulled him to his feet. Sasuke looked at both of them and sighed. Will it ever end? Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura and Sakura attempted to slap her friend while Inner Sakura screamed, "NOT THIS TIME INO!" The entire time both girls were grunting, yelling and screaming, Sasuke stood there and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Tenten looked at Neji. Neji looked at Tenten. Neji nodded. Tenten giggled. One pair…

Akamaru of course clung to Kiba's side. Another pairing…

Choji and Shikamaru walked to each other's side and stood there. Another pair...

Shino stood at Hinata's side since Kiba was with Akamaru. He shrugged at Hinata who looked at him with her white eyes. Another…

The only people without a pair were Ino and Sakura, who continued to fight, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Lee, who watched Sakura with sad eyes.

Naruto saw Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm. His blood began to boil. He knew, of course, how to stop Sakura from pairing with Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, walking over to him, "be my partner." Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Ino and Sakura watched, dumbstruck as he shrugged them off and walked away with Naruto.

Ino glared at Naruto, fire burning in her eyes and an evil look on her face. Likewise, Sakura's fists were clenched and Inner Sakura yelled, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

Finally, Ino's blue eyes caught Sakura's sea green ones and they shrugged. They would be partners.

The only ones not paired up were Rock Lee and Sai.

"Sai, would you like to partner with me?" Rock Lee asked, hurt that Sakura didn't even think of being his partner. Sai nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" Ino asked.

"Why don't you two? You're the ones who recommended this engagement." Neji affirmed.

"Uh… okay." Ino settled, walking up to the karaoke machine. Sakura followed. Ino popped in a CD, deciding the song for them. The song started playing. Ino and Sakura both grabbed pom-poms and began a dance, somewhat, a cheerleading routine.

"That's what girls do!

They keep you guessing

The whole day through

Play your emotions

Push all your buttons, it's true

That's what girls do!" The girls sang in unison.

The end of the song rolled around, Sakura grabbed Ino and tossed her up in the air. Ino flipped twice and landed on her feet beside Sakura. Both girls threw their hands up in the air then took a bow. The audience applauded in awe.

"Next?" Sakura asked, her and Ino taking a seat.

"Oh! We'll go." said Tenten

"No." Neji grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down.

"Come on," she pleaded. "We'll have to go eventually. Why not get it over with now?"

Neji gave in and the two walked in front of the crowd. They consulted with one another, Tenten occasionally giggling at Neji's reactions to her ideas. They shifted through the piles of CDs until they finally found one that suited their interests. After throwing in the CD and taking their spots on the floor in front of their friends, the music began.

"We're soaring!"

"Flying!"

The two ninjas sang into pretend microphones. Everyone laughed as Tenten flew across the floor in a ballerina twirl around Neji, who was surprisingly getting into it. Neji's low voice mixed perfectly with Tenten's pretty soprano. But the fact that they were singing 'High School Musical' and doing a pretty good imitation of it made each person laugh. The finale came and with it: the last chorus.

"We're soaring!"

"Flying!"

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

"If we're trying"

"Yeah, we're breaking free."

"Ooh."

Tenten threw up her hands, and both of them bowed as the smiling audience clapped their approval. Sakura stood up as if she was announcer and gave them both compliments.

"Who knew we had such talent?" She smiled and laughed. "Now, next we have…" She paused, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"We'll go." Kiba volunteered.

He stood up in front of the crowd, Akamaru's big white and brown body beside him. He glanced at the ninjas and turned away to pop in a CD. Leaning down to Akamaru's ear, he whispered something and Akamaru's throaty bark confirmed their routine.

Stepping up to the microphone, Kiba cleared his throat and waited for the music to start.

Moments later, the audience sat, mouth agape, snickering at the show in front of them. Kiba's extremely average voice attempted to rap "Who let the dogs out" while Akamaru did somersaults, flips and jumps. Every time the chorus came, Akamaru tried to bark along with the rhythm but failed horribly. The audience laughed, gripping their sides, tears streaming down some of their faces.

"Who let the dogs out?" sang Kiba.

"Woof. Woof. Woof. Woof." barked Akamaru, finally starting to get the rhythm down.

When the song ended, the teenagers broke out in applause, screaming for an encore. Kiba and Akamaru bowed and proudly took their seats, leaving most of them still laughing. Even Sasuke had to hold back a smirk.

"Now who?"

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do... That's right, review! teehee.**


	4. Cake and Karaoke

Chapter 4: Cake and Karaoke

Naruto watched Kiba and all the people laughing and cheering; he wanted to out-do that performance.

"Come on, Sasuke! Let's bring down 'da house!" He jumped up and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, dragging him to the karaoke machine.

"This is 'gunna be the best ever!" He cried, pointing at the crowd. He stopped yelling and leaned in to whisper into Sasuke's ear, "Any ideas?"

Sasuke grunted. "You are an idiot."

Naruto's face grew red with rage, "Why you teme!" He growled.

"Dobe... Alright, I have an idea."

"What?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You sing and dance, while I just stand here."

"You chicken head!"

Sasuke smirked.

"OH! OH! I know!" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke flinched and Naruto dropped his voice to a whisper. "Let's do the hamster dance!"

"Hamsters can dance? Never thought I'd live to see the day…" Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Since you don't know it, I'll sing, you dance."

Naruto placed the CD in the slot and the music began to play.

_'Dee da dee da didee do do dee da didlee da.'_

Everyone sweat-dropped. Naruto's voice fit perfectly with the high-pitched hamsters and Sasuke stood there, watching Naruto incredulously. Was he actually supposed to dance to this music?

Naruto suddenly stopped. He walked over and shut off the music then stomped over to where Sasuke stood. He glared at Sasuke and then elbowed him in the stomach. Sasuke hardly reacted, only giving Naruto a death-stare.

"Don't tell me the almighty Uchiha doesn't know how to dance."

"I know _how_ to."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You can do _anything_." Naruto edged him on.

Sasuke glared harder and said through clenched teeth, "Turn that shit on, I'll show _you_ how to dance."

Naruto smirked and stumbled back to the radio to turn the "Hamster dance" on again. He began to sing in his loud, scratchy voice, but no one was watching him anymore. They were waiting for Sasuke to make his move.

Sasuke dropped to the floor. He began to spin around, break dancing. He displayed a series of hard twists and turns, some even on his head. The audience began to clap and scream.

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, punching the air with her fist and he began the worm.

Naruto could tell the focus was no longer on him and he began to sing louder, his voice growing scratchier and higher. But, as always, no one was paying attention, except for Hinata, of course. Sasuke continued his awesome break dancing.

"YEAH SASUKE!" Ino called, cupping her hands around her mouth. She glanced at Sakura, who glanced back and tried to scream louder.

The room became a ruckus of noise. Ninja clapped, the girls screamed, Naruto sang horribly and Sasuke had started doing the moonwalk. Too soon, the song was over. Sasuke had wowed the crowd and Naruto had annoyed them. Sasuke sent Naruto an arrogant look and the blonde clenched his fist.

Before he could attempt to beat Sasuke up, Lee stood up in the middle of the cheering kids and began to shout.

"It is our turn!" He cried, striking his famous pose and showing off that dazzling smile.

Lee pulled Sai to his feet, holding up a clenched fist and displaying a determined look on his face. "We shall dance to whatever song is playing on the radio right at this moment. If we do not dance pleasingly, we will run around the house five hundred times naked!"

Everyone in the room flinched.

"Not around my house." Sasuke hissed.

Sai's face paled but Lee had already walked over to the radio...

_'I'm bringing sexy back!_

_Them other boys don't know how to act!'_

Sai's face turned an unnatural shade of green as Lee smiled when hearing Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" song.

"Let's go!" He cried with a thumbs-up.

Lee grabbed Sai's hand and pulled him closer to his own body…

**Due to the graphic nature of this next scene (even thought this fic is rated 'M') we have pulled it out and added this...**

_**Two minutes of elevator music!**_

**Sorry for the inconvenience and now… back to the story.**

"Oh. My. God." Sakura breathed, blood trickling from her nose.

Ino lay on the ground, convulsing.

Kiba, who had run to the bathroom holding his stomach, finally returned.

Shikamaru woke up from his nap, took a look at everyone's faces, and started asking interested questions. "What? What happened?"

Same with Choji. He accidently got his head stuck in his bag of chips and missed the whole preformance. "I don't know what happened, but it didn't sound good."

Lee gave another thumbs-up and Sai slunk back to his seat. _'Note to self: Stay away from Lee. He's creepy sometimes.'_

"Was our dancing pleasing?" Lee asked.

"If it will keep you from running around exposed… then yes." Neji established.

No one else answered.

"Um." Sakura stuttered, "Should we move onto the next activity? This is getting kind of… graphic."

The people who had yet to perform (Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji) immediately nodded.

"Okay." Sakura sighed with relief, "What should we do next?"

"Cake time?" Choji suggested.

Once again, everyone ignored him.

Two hours later and they still had not decided. Instead they all sat in a vaguely circular shape and had spent their time chatting away the hours. They enjoyed relaxing with chips and other snacks set in the center.

Sasuke leaned back in his blue recliner and Sakura sat on the floor close by. Ino had picked the opposite side next to Sasuke and at the feet of Shikamaru, who sat on the couch beside Choji. Choji was eating constantly, empty snack bags piled at his feet. Beside him were Sai and Naruto. Tenten sat close by Neji who had picked a hard wooden chair. The others were randomly scattered across the floor.

They had covered every topic under the sun and were sitting in a brief silence before Sakura came up with another topic.

"It's Sasuke's birthday, so why don't we go in a circle and say our favorite memories about him?" She said sweetly.

Every other guy in the room groaned, Sasuke the loudest.

"That is so cheesy," Kiba complained.

"Yeah, that's something not even my mom would suggest." Shikamaru groaned, "Too troublesome."

Sakura ignored him. When no one spoke up, she was about to, but Ino butt in.

"Me first! 'Cuz I have _so_ many." She smiled seductively at Sasuke who looked away with boredom. His reaction hadn't fazed when Ino began an in-depth story about the times they met, times in the academy, times as a genin before he left the village. By the end, twenty minutes later, everyone was snoring.

"Hmph. You guys just don't enjoy good stories." Ino pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now it's my turn. And I will have a better story." Sakura flaunted. The girls glared at each other, Sakura was determined to have a better, bigger and longer story than Ino. Yet, when she looked over at Sasuke's annoyed face and scanned the room of her bored-to-death friends, she decided it'd be best to cut her story short.

"Well," she started, "there are many things I like about Sasuke. I mean, he can be a total ass sometimes, but there has to be good in there somewhere. I know there is." She ended with a proud smile. Everyone was shocked to hear Sakura call Sasuke an 'ass,' but what she said was true. They just never expected it from her. Ino's jaw had dropped to the floor and even Sasuke didn't believe what he heard.

"Umm… well then…" Ino started, regaining herself and breaking the awkward silence.

"Cake time!" Choji practically screamed, pumping his fists in the air and hitting Shikamaru in the back of his head.

Tenten giggled.

Ino shrugged, "I don't see why not, it is dinner time."

"Yahoo!!!!!" screamed Choji.

"I want a cheeseburger." Kiba said innocently.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto spoke up, "I want ramen!"

"I-I'll have ramen too," Hinata said quietly.

"And I want chicken." Choji grinned, "And cake."

Ino glared at everyone. "I only cooked one thing. And you're all getting it. I have three different types of pizza."

"Yes! Just what I wanted!" Choji yelled. No one bothered to correct him.

Everyone filed into kitchen where Ino had set up a few extra tables. They all sat down and dug into the pizzas.

"Hey, Hinata, you gonna eat that?" asked Choji.

"Uh…" started Hinata, who was indeed intending to eat it, "you can have it."

"Thanks," he said, stuffing his last piece of pizza into his mouth and then grabbing her slice.

Finally, every piece had disappeared and Sakura and Ino brought out the cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" All the ninja sang in unison. The song ended, Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Blow the candles out already, teme!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

With a glance in Naruto's direction, Sasuke blew the candles out without making a wish and waited for the vanilla cake to be cut into equal parts.

Finally, all the teens were stuffed.

Ino and Sakura quickly cleaned up the trash and they all decided to head back to the living room.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked, hesitating.

"Not now," Ino shook her head, "That's for later." Her eyes had a slightly mischievous glint to them.

"Oh! I know!" Rock Lee cried and stood up on the table. "Let us play a game of Hide-and-Seek!"

Every ninja agreed with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Sakura cried.

The guys seemed more into the idea than the girls. Finally, a competitive game.


	5. Hide and Seek

**A/N: I thank all the oh so kind reviewers and I'm sorry this chapter is a little late. Fanfic wouldnt let me login.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Hide-and-Seek

"Nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine… one million! Ready or not, here we come! " Naruto called. "Let's go, Hinata! We can find these losers!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's never-ending enthusiasm, she was glad she had lost the rock-paper-scissors game and had to 'seek' with him.

Naruto ran down the hall. The sun had fallen below the mountains and no lights were on inside the house. Naruto watched the shadowy walls and listened for signs of life. They had not been permitted to use any jutsu that would create light. This was a good, oldfashioned game of hide-and-seek, how exciting.

Right away, Naruto caught sight of a chuunin vest as he walked into the living room where he had first left the ninja.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" Naruto groaned, "That's no fun, you're supposed to make it hard on us."

Shikamaru, who had thrown a pillow over his face, had not moved off the couch and was awakened by Naruto's voice.

"I don't want to hide." He said, "Too…"

"Troublesome, yeah, I know." Naruto finished. He looked at Choji who just shrugged and grabbed more chips. Where was his never-ending supply coming from anyway?

"N-Naruto, It's okay, let's just go find the others." Hinata whispered and gently grabbed Naruto's arm to steer him away.

(In the Basement)

Sakura still stumbled through the hall, looking for a good hiding spot. Upstairs she could hear Naruto yelling at someone he had just found.

"Sakura, get moving," someone hissed. Startled, Sakura jumped and tripped over that someone lying on the floor. She fell to the ground and found herself on Sasuke, straddle-position. Her hands were on his chest, supporting her weight, causing their faces to be just inches apart. He glared into her face and she stared into his eyes, her face flushing with heat.

She heard someone chuckle. Neji had jumped down from his hiding place and found her on top of Sasuke. He smirked slyly, "Get a room."

With a pained expression, Sasuke shoved Sakura off of him.

"Klutz," he muttered.

Just then, the door to the basement opened. Sasuke cursed under his breath and Neji ran back up the wall. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her to her feet, then dragged her off further into the room. He knelt down over a rug and lifted it from its resting place, revealing an escape route. He pushed Sakura down first and followed, making sure Naruto and Hinata wouldn't notice someone had been there.

"Sasuke, what is this?" Sakura whispered.

"Just go." Sasuke urged her forward. She crawled through the dark tunnel, not knowing where it led. They ended up in the backyard garden.

"Sasuke, we're not supposed to be outside. What if we get caught?"

"Ssh. We're not going to get caught. Naruto's too dumb to look out here." He assured her. "We'll wait out here until a few people are found then head back in, okay?"

"Okay."

(Inside… 20 minutes later)

Naruto let out a deep sigh, "Jeez, we've been looking for hours! We found everybody but Sasuke and Sakura. Ugh, where can those two be!?"

"I did tell them to get a room, but I wasn't serious." Neji confessed.

"Wait, why did you tell them to get a room?" Tenten asked.

"They were all over each other down in the basement."

Tenten giggled.

"WHAT!?" Ino screamed.

Neji shrugged, "I think it was an accident. I must have stopped by at the wrong time."

Ino was furious, foaming at the mouth.

"Please, Ino, you'll give me nightmares." Shikamaru warned.

"Yeah, you're scary when you're mad." Choji provoked.

"Well, anyway, we've looked everywhere and we still can't find them!"

"M-maybe they went outside, Naruto-kun." Hinata suggested, shyly.

Naruto ran for the back door, bursting out like a chicken without a head.

"Sakura-chan, are you out here? Sasuke-teme, if you're out here with her I'll … so help me I'll … do SOMETHING!"

(Sasuke and Sakura)

The two heard the back door fly open, Naruto's screechy voice ricocheting off the garden fence. Sasuke, once again, cursed under his breath.

"Follow me."

They ran around to the front door and sneaked in silently. Hearing voices in the living room, they ran quickly toward the hallway closet and waited for Naruto and Hinata to find them in there.

They sat down in the corner of the small closet, behind the coats. They were beside each other, backs against the wall. Sakura's mind wandered as they waited. She could feel Sasuke's shoulder pressed up against her's, she could hear his shallow breathing. A slight blush ran against her face as she remembered falling on him in the basement. With a slight, mischievous smile, she imagined Ino opening the door and finding her on top of Sasuke, making out with him.

_'Go for it, girl!'_ Inner Sakura screamed, but, of course, she stayed where she was and didn't move a muscle, waiting to be found. She would have to settle with Ino being jealous that she had spent the whole game with Sasuke.

"Ah! They're not out there." They could hear Naruto's annoyed voice as he came in from the backdoor. Deciding he had spent too much time cramped in this small

closet, Sasuke knocked on the closet wall.

"What was that?" Naruto said, "I thought I heard something."

"That dobe," Sasuke whispered to Sakura and knocked on the wall again.

"I did! I heard something! I just know it! Where did it come from?"

The two in the closet heard Naruto scrambling around the room, looking for them.

"N-Naruto-kun… I think it's coming from the closet." Hinata spoke up. Actually, she had just used the byakugan and knew for a fact that they were there.

All the ninja peeked into the hall as Naruto and Hinata walked to the closet and opened the door.

"Ha! I found you!" Naruto said, pointing his finger at Sasuke who walked out and stretched his back. Sakura walked out behind him, instantly looked for Ino and shot her a snide glance when their eyes connected. Ino scowled, making an angry, jealous face.

"About time," Sasuke muttered.

"Uh. But I remember looking in there at least twice. Don't you, Hinata?"

"Umm, Yes," Hinata nodded.

"There wasn't a rule saying that we couldn't switch hiding places in mid-game." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and grumbling.

"Well, then where were you at before the closet?" He asked.

"The basement." Sakura answered.

"Weren't you paying attention to anything Neji said earlier?" Tenten questioned the blonde boy.

"Of course not," Naruto stated. "You're the only one who ever does."

"What?" Tenten's faced flushed. "I am not the only one. Lee, you remember him saying that, too, don't you?"

"Well, I..." Lee started.

Tenten grabbed ahold of Lee's shirt, slightly lifting him off the floor. She glared angrily into his eyes.

"O-of course, I d-distintly remember Neji saying that." Lee stuttered nervously.

"Good." Tenten said, releasing him. "See, Naruto, I am _not_ the only one."

Naruto shrugged, dismissing the subject.

"Uh hey, since you guys won, maybe you should choose the next game." Tenten recommended, turning to Sasuke and Sakura.

Without waiting for Sasuke's input, Sakura screamed her choice. "Truth or dare!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the game you've all been waiting for. Hmm... This is where it gets good. And the M rating will most likely come into play. I wonder whats in store...**


	6. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I know this chap is a week late. Terribly sorry. Nevertheless, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

"Truth or dare, eh?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly interested. "What are you guys up to?"

Ino smiled. "Nothing," she said innocently, "let's play."

Everyone assembled into a circle as quickly as possible.

"Well, first off…" Sakura started, taking the lead, "We need rules."

"No 'chickens,' simple as that." Neji said with contempt.

Some guys laughed.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Sakura said, shrugging. "You have to do every dare, absolutely no chickening out. And, preferably, keep it at a low rating."

Ino scoffed. "A _low_ rating? How fun is that?"

Sweat dropped.

"Heh heh, I like it." Shikamaru chuckled.

"It's settled." Ino's eyes twinkled, "Who wants to start our R-rated game?"

"I'll go first!" Rock Lee declared, jumping up on top of the couch.

A few feet away, Sai hid behind a pillow. But Rock Lee's attention was no focused on Sai this time. "Sakura! Be my girlfriend."

The color drained from Sakura's face.

"Hey, you have to ask her 'truth or dare' first, you unintelligent fool," Neji rolled his eyes.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's right." She had almost forgotten that important piece of the game.

Rock Lee's smile vanished. "Sakura…" He hesitated, "truth or dare?"

Sakura smiled triumphantly, "Truth."

Rock Lee deflated, his bug eyes became pleading. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Uh, no thanks, Lee." She said as nice as possible.

Rock Lee heard her wholehearted answer and began to cry. Everyone but Choji who patted him once on the back uncertainly, ignored Lee and went on with the game.

"It's okay, Lee," Choji assured the boy. "Everyone has to be rejected at least once."

"T-this is the second time!" Lee cried.

"Oh, well..." Choji hesitated, "some more than others, I guess."

"What will Gai-sensei think?"

"Uh…" Sakura thought, her sea green eyes scanned all the ninja who waited anxiously for her next move. She was desperately trying to avoid watching Lee sob his eyes out. It made her feel extremely bad inside, but she told the truth, so there wasn't much more she could do. Her eyes fell on Shikamaru, his never-wandering eyes were trained on hers.

"Shikamaru." She smiled and he grinned sheepishly back.

"Yeah?"

By this time, Rock Lee had quieted to an embarrassed whimper, rubbing the tears from his leaking eyes. He realized he still had some chance with Sakura and he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"I guess I'll choose truth."

"Okay... tell us, what do you really have against women?"

"They're troublesome." He replied simply.

"No, I mean, besides the fact that they're 'toublesome.'"

He shrugged, "They just are. They're always complaining and being too emotional." He shot a sideways glance at Ino, but she didn't notice.

Sasuke and Neji smirked and nodded in agreement.

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke's nod, so instead she laughed at Shikamaru's responce. "Okay, whatever, it's your turn now."

"Um, Choji." He said.

"Dare! I'm no wimp!" He yelled, punching the air in front of him. Then he saw Shikamaru's face and paled. "I mean... truth. You'll probably just make me stop eating." He rubbed his stomach and grabbed the bag of chips beside him. "A growing boy needs his protein."

Shikamaru grimaced, "Well then, I suppose I need to think of a truth."

He thought for a moment. "Well," he said, thinking of a lame question. "Was there ever a time when you stopped eating?"

Choji smiled. "Shikamaru! You should know that, you're my best friend! Of course I don't eat all the time. When I'm sleeping I don't--"

"Yes you do." Shikamaru interrupted, "Remember that sleepover when we were younger? You sleep-walked and ate _all_ of our food!"

Choji smirked.

"Well, how about when you go to the bathroom?" Naruto volunteered.

"Nah, I eat then too." Choji waved the thought away. Then he noticed the stares.

"What?" He said defensivelt and shoved a small cake into his mouth. "Some people read the newspaper, I eat... simple as that."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, I suppose the answer is no. Your turn."

Choji smiled. "Ino..."

Ino's eyes twinkled, "Oh! Oh! I pick dare!"

Choji's smile grew even wider. "Time for some high rated action!"

Ino cocked her head, then smiled, "Bring it on."

"Ino, I dare you to... stick you hand down Shikamaru's pants." He said it as if he was the coolest guy in the world.

Shikamaru choked on his own saliva.

Ino coughed and turned red, her eyes widening. "Say WHAT?!"

"Stick your hand down---"

"I heard you!" Ino shrieked.

"Oh. Then please proceed." Choji smiled.

There was silence. Then, suddenly, Kiba burst out into uncontainable fit of laughter.

"Pfft. Bha ha ha ha ha BWAH HAH HAH Ha ha... ha."

Everyone stared.

"Down his pants!" He laughed, slapping his knee.

Everyone stared.

He stopped. "What? ...You were serious?"

Choji nodded slowly.

"Well then..." Choji said, looking back at Ino and Shikamaru, "please proceed."

Ino knelt down beside Shikamaru and turned back to Choji. "Down his pants-pants or his underpants-pants?"

(Background music) "Both!"

"From the front or the back?"

"BOTH!" Choji screamed, really getting into it.

Ino paled. "How do I do that?"

"Go in from the front... and out from the back!" Choji smiled.

"Holy shit, Choji," Ino's eyes widened, "I've never seen this side of you before."

Choji smirked.

"I like it!" Ino smiled.

"Wait... do you like it because he's telling you to stick your hand down my pants or...?" Shikamaru asked.

At Ino's next expression, Shikamaru groaned. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"Get on with it already." Neji said. Ino shot him a glance, "Watch it, bud." She said, "You're next."

"Go! Go! Go!" Naruto yelled, getting up on his knees. "Wait... waht's gunna happen?" He said, clearly confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, uh, here goes." Ino said uncertainly.

Ino slowly slid her hand down Shikamaru's pants, both of them turning bright pink. Everyone watched with anticipation. Ino suddenly stopped, her eyes widening. Shikamaru winced and she pulled her hand out of his pants, staring at him in disbelief.

"Did I just...?"

"Yeah."

Ino turned to Choji, "You weren't serious about going from the front to the back, were you?"

"Hmm. I guess that was good enough. Sure made you two blush. So, yeah, your turn."

"Uh, okay..." Ino scanned her potential victims, "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sasuke smirked, "What? Can't handle a dare, Hyuga?"

Tenten giggled at Neji's defeated look.

"Fine, dare."

"Okay," said Ino, "I dare you to stick your hand up Tenten's shirt."

Neji's jaw dropped, Tenten gulped.

Neji turned towards the girl, "Forgive me, Tenten."

She nodded.

"How far?" Neji asked before starting.

"Just touch her boob or something," Ino replied.

Neji, taking a deep breath, lifted Tenten's shirt enough so his hand would fit though and slid his hand upwards. The moment he brushed against her breast, he pulled his hand out. It was hard to hide his blush, so Neji tried to get the attention off of him as quick as possible.

"Sasuke," Neji smirked evilly at his rival, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What, Uchiha? Please don't tell me you're wimping out."

"No. If I pick dare, you're most likely going to get back at me for tricking you into choosing it."

"Yeah, you're right. You probably wouldn't be able to handle what I had in store anyway."

"Hmm. On second thought, Hyuga, I choose dare. I can take the heat. Bring it."

"Good," Neji grinned. "I dare you to..."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. What's Neji got up his sleeve? And yes! We're finally getting down to business here! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Have Some Fun

**A/N: Sry, guys. It's the end of the school year and I've been really busy. My friend and I don't have much time to get together over the weekends to write this. But we are trying. We made this one extra long for ya. Thanx for the support. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Have Some Fun

"I dare you to lap dance Sakura."

"WHAT?!?!" Ino shouted in protest.

Sakura just about fainted.

And Sasuke inwardly gulped. "I can't lap dance."

"Yes, I agree," Ino chimed in. "Sasuke can't lap dance… especially for Sakura."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ino?" Sakura questioned.

"It means you're not good enough for him!" Ino shot back. She turn to Neji, "why Sakura?" '_Why not me?'_

"I thought Uchiha liked her…"

"No," Sasuke snapped.

Neji smirked, "Calm down, I was just teasing you. There's no need to blush."

Sasuke scowled at the Hyuuga. It was times like these he was thankful he had no trouble hiding his emotions. Or so he thought…

"I don't blush," Sasuke said, getting up and starting to walk out of the room, fed up with this stupid party.

"Then why are you running away?" Neji called after him.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke stopped and charged back into the room towards Neji. But before the two could engage in fight, Sakura stepped in between them.

"Stop!" She yelled at Sasuke.

And he stopped.

"Why do you have to fight? Why do you always have to fight?!"

Sasuke stood there, speechless.

"Answer me!"

"He deserved what was coming to him."

"And, for a long time, you've deserved this!" Sakura yelled and drew back her hand. Her palm connected to Sasuke's face with a loud 'smack.' There was an unanimous gasp and the room grew quiet. Everyone's eyes widened; Sasuke's hand unconsciously came up to touch his throbbing cheek. _'Didn't see that coming.'_ He thought.

Sakura had a sheet of impulsive tears in her pretty eyes as she turned and ran out of the room.

_'She's kept so much anger inside for so long, it just had to come out eventually.'_ Naruto thought understandingly. _'Sasuke is being a jerk to her. Sakura took all this time to arrange this party for someone who totally didn't deserve it at all.'_

But Ino had a totally different reaction. Her face grew red before she exploded and screamed after Sakura: "How could you do that that Sasuke-kun you… you, bitch!" But Sakura had already disappeared down the hall. Ino drew herself up from the couch and flaunted over the Sasuke. "Aw, it doesn't hurt, does it? Would a kiss make it feel better?" She gave a seductive grin and a wink, reaching out a hand to cradle his face.

Sasuke smacked her hand from his face. "Don't touch me." He said in a low, ominous tone. Ino stared at him, her mouth in an 'O.'

"Well… um…" Neji cleared his throat, hesitatingly. "I guess lap dancing is out of the question." He chuckled and bit his lip. "Aw, whatever." He shrugged. "Sasuke, just get Sakura back into this room without using force. That can be your dare."

Sasuke nodded, black eyes still narrowed. Without a word, he turned and walked down the hall Sakura had disappeared.

"I think he's feeling bad." Kiba chuckled.

"Well duh! He's a jerk! Maybe he'll realize that and he a little nicer to Sakura." Naruto cried with large gestures of his hands.

Ino grumbled under her breath. She was still angry that Sasuke had totally blown her off like that in front of everyone else.

It took a while, but eventually Sasuke found himself on the second floor in front of the door to his own room; it was locked. Sakura was in his room. Sasuke knocked on the door. Then came the instant reply: "Go away!"

Sasuke knocked again.

"What do you want? I said go away!"

Sasuke sighed, "Come on Sakura, we can't continue this game without you."

"Too bad!"

There was silence.

"Sakura if you don't come out now, I'll throw everyone out and the party's over."

"You wouldn't care either way, so why should I?" she shot back.

"Sakura, I don't want to send anyone home, so come on."

"Yes you do. You want us all to leave even though it's not even nine 'o' clock yet."

"No, seriously, this isn't a bad party." He paused, thinking about what to say next. "Can we just continue the game?"

The door opened a crack. "Are you having fun?"

Sasuke grabbed the door before it could close anymore. He pulled it open a little more. "As much as a guy like me can."

Their faces were close; Sakura stared at him with a hesitant expression. "If I come out, will you promise me one thing?"

He nodded, keeping eye contact through the half closed door. She opened it a little more and said, "Promise me that you'll forget your 'macho' attitude and have fun. I really want you to have a good time, that's why I threw this party."

Sasuke nodded, ebony eyes intense. "I promise."

Sakura smiled and opened the door the whole way. She stepped out and said, "Okay, thanks." She paused, "And, I'm sorry I slapped you." She blushed.

Sasuke smirked, reaching up to touch his cheek again. "Forget it."

Sakura nodded, "I guess I could never stay mad at _the_ Uchiha Sasuke forever." Silently, she gently latched onto his arm. Funny thing was: Sasuke didn't mind at all.

"So what are you going to do about the dare Neji gave you?"

Sasuke smiled, "It's been taken care of."

Sakura shrugged and they walked toward the room where the other ninja congregated.

Before they entered, Sakura dropped Sasuke's arm and let him go in first.

They walked in and the room grew silent. But when they saw the small smiles that Sakura and Sasuke exchanged, everyone gave a relieved exhale.

"Okay then, let's get back to the game." Shikamaru said as they all sat down once again.

"Okay, sorry Uchiha, but since you backed out of the original dare, you don't get to ask anyone." Neji said.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh! Me! I want to dare someone!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down in his seat like a frog. His blond hair fell into his eyes.

Neji shrugged, "Whatever, go ahead."

"Okay then! I got a really good one!" He turned to Kiba. "Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kiba said, leaning back and reaching out a hand to habitually pet Akamaru.

"Alright! I got a really good one!" Naruto repeated himself, then leaned forward on his knees and tilted his head, rubbing his chin. "Kiba, which do you like better?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Dogs or women?"

All the guys raised an eyebrow, the girls began to chuckle. "Oh yes, _great_ one." Tenten said sarcastically.

Kiba gave a bored expression. "Definitely dogs."

But then he scanned the crowd of kunoichi, "Actually, ladies," He flashed a large smile. "I like both, because boy am I a playa'!" The girls in the crowd winced.

"Oooookay." Ino hesitated, "Next?"

Kiba nodded and gave a sly grin, "Sakura, truth or dare?"

Memories of the last time Sakura was involved in a dare made some of the teenagers sweat-drop. But Sakura hardly reacted, she was ready for anything. "Dare."

"Okay. But only if you're sure."

Sakura nodded.

"No turning back, right?"

Sakura nodded, but slower this time… a lot slower.

"Okay." Kiba grinned wider; Akamaru shifted his weight, his mouth pulled back in a doggy grin. Obviously they both knew what was going on.

"Sakura, I dare you to give Sasuke a…" He, also paused for dramatic effect. With a smile he laughed the next words, "I dare you to give Sasuke a sponge bath!"

The room filled with a loud burst of laughter. Only Sakura, Sasuke, Lee and Ino didn't laugh. They all had their own reaction. Lee was crying because Sakura couldn't give him a sponge bath. Ino was fuming, why was it always Sakura-Sasuke? Why not Ino-Sasuke? However, Sakura and Sasuke weren't sure what to think.

The night ran on, it was nine-thirty when Sakura and Sasuke finally made their way to the bathroom. They had tried everything in their power to get out of the dare, but nothing had worked.

However, Shikamaru noticed that neither ninja had said they didn't want to do the dare. Sakura stated: 'Sasuke doesn't need this.' And Sasuke asked, 'Why should Sakura have to?' Simple reasoning said they both wanted, at least a little bit, to try this dare.

They had already figured out the way they were going to do this: just Sakura and Sasuke would be in the room while Sasuke got into the bath. But, because it was a bubble bath and no one would see anything private, the ninja were then allowed to look into the bathroom to make sure Sakura did her dare.

"Well, I'll turn around so you can get undressed." Sakura said. Hot bubbly water was filling the bathtub, causing the small room to grow misty. For the past twenty minutes, Sakura had had a permanent blush on her face. Nevertheless, who wouldn't want to give Sasuke a sponge bath?

Sasuke nodded and grabbed for his shirt. She turned around, but not before catching a glimpse of Sasuke's bare, well-muscled chest. She reddened even more.

After a minute, Sakura heard splashing.

Ready?" Sakura asked. When Sasuke didn't reply, she turned around. He sat in the bath, bubbles reaching half way up his chest. The visible half was muscled, glistening with drops of water. Sakura gulped, his body made her almost melt to the floor.

"We can come in, right?" Kiba asked, opening the door before waiting for an answer. Everyone, again, showed their own reaction to the scene:

Most of the guys found Sasuke sitting in a bubble bath extremely funny. Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Neji and even Shino almost peed themselves laughing.

Sakura and Sasuke waited for the laughter to die down before Sakura asked:

"So, uh, what, um, do I do?" Sakura asked, holding a sponge.

"Sponge 'im down!" Kiba yelled, roaring in laughter. This produced another laughing fit, and, once again the room was full of it.

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes. Sakura turned redder; if at all possible.

"No, seriously, what do I do?" Sakura asked, her voice small.

"Lather, rinse and repeat." Tenten giggled. More laughter.

"Their jokes are getting annoying," Sasuke said to Sakura, "Just get this over with."

Sakura nodded.

The room grew silent when Sakura placed the sponge in the bathtub, filled it with soapy water and drew it back out. The sponge was dripping now, all over the floor and Sakura's shoes. But she hardly noticed. Her fingers were shaking a bit, but she was almost giddy. _'Haha, Ino!'_ she thought. _'Who's giving Sasuke a bath now, huh?'_

The ninja who were watching began to whisper and talk freely, but Sakura ignored them. She placed the dripping, warm sponge on to Sasuke's bare shoulders and let gravity pull the water and soap back into the tub. While her quivering hands trailed the sponge down his back, she purposely let her fingers glide against his smooth, warm skin. The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched. Was he about to smile?

Sakura filled the sponge again, plunging her hand into the water farther than usual. She touched his leg briefly before pulling it out and sponging down his chest. The water made loud splashing sounds that filled the mostly-quiet room. Only the ninja in the back occasionally laughed and made jokes.

She let her fingers scrape gently against his chest and Sasuke looked up, meeting her eyes for the first time during the whole dare. She felt her knees grow weak and gave a hesitant smile.

"Almost done, I guess." Kiba said, "Just three more minutes. Unless you want to go longer."

Suddenly, Sakura lost her balance. It was not on purpose, but the floor was slippery from the soap and water that had spilled over the edge.

She let out a squeal as she began to plunge into the bathtub. Her hands grabbed for something that she could stop her fall with; instead she grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. There was a loud 'splash' as she contacted with the water. Funny thing was, she landed right on Sasuke's lap; Sasuke's naked lap.

She was underwater for a second, before flinging herself up and struggling to get out of the bath. Her legs hung over the edge, but her body was soaked on top of Sasuke's. She sputtered and coughed the water out of her mouth, struggling to get up. But she couldn't, she felt like a bug on her back, unable to get up..

The ninja in the doorway burst out in laughter. Choji choked on the chip he was eating while Kiba was holding onto his own sides to keep himself from laughing up a lung. Shikamaru leaned against Ino to keep himself from falling over as he belted out the loudest laugh of all. Ino did not find the scene funny, but she found Shikamaru's reaction funny. She hung onto his shoulders and also began to chuckle.

The only one not laughing was Sasuke. Sakura sat up in the bath, looking at Sasuke, waiting for his reaction. Water dripped from both of their torsos as they shivered a little; the water was getting cold.

But Sakura got the last reaction she was expecting. Then, when Sakura was about to ask Sasuke if he was okay, Sasuke reached up both hands and touched her face. He leaned in closer and their lips met.

_'Is he kissing me!?'_ Sakura's mind screamed. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Sasuke's closed ones. In a moment she relaxed into the kiss, leaning into Sasuke and pushing him back against the wall. She reached around his bare back and up to his neck. Her mind was re-playing the many daydreams and fantasies she had imagined about this very moment. But never in her life had she imagined her first kiss would be in a bathtub.

When they broke the kiss, she looked at Sasuke and smiled, laughing in shock. He blushed slightly.

Finally, they realized the room was abnormally silent. They both looked toward the opened doorway and were greeted by eleven stunned expressions.

"Maybe they _do_ want to go longer." Kiba said. And, once again, everyone burst into laughter.


	8. Present!

**A/N: It's finally here! I AM SO SORRY! ... But yes, I'll let you read now...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Present!

With help from Sasuke, Sakura climbed out of the bathtub. Sasuke sat still as Sakura grabbed two towels, threw one to Sasuke and began to dry herself off. He took it and looked up at the others blankly.

"I'm not getting up with you all standing there."

"Oh. Right." Tenten muttered, turning around to shoo everyone out of the doorway. Ino, however, was being a bit difficult.

"No!" She whinned.

"Oh come on." Shikamaru said, grabbing her arm to drag her down the hall.

"Why does Bill-board Brow get to stay?" She complained, looking back over her shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed impatiently. "Did you not just see them exchanging saliva?"

Tenten giggled and shut the door before Sasuke and Sakura could hear anymore.

There was a brief silence in the bathroom.

"Maybe I should leave, too." Sakura said, ringing out her hair and turning around to leave.

"No, it's okay." With Sakura's back still turned, Sasuke stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist. Water fell from his body into the bathtub, filling the otherwise silent room with noise. Sakura turned around shyly, her eyes automatically drawn to his exposed, well-defined chest. Sasuke, who had suddenly acquired eyes for this sort of thing, also noticed Sakura's chest with the wet shirt clinging to her curves.

_'Damn teenage hormones.'_ He thought as he envisioned something naughty.

He stepped closer to Sakura and seriously thought about kissing her again. Instead he said, "C'mon, I've got dry clothes in my room."

Ten minutes later, they stepped into the living room where the others waited, chatting and gossiping quietly.

A couple of the ninja grinned at the sight. Sasuke looked good as new, if not a bit damp. But Sakura wore one of Sasuke's navy blue shirts, obviously too large for her. She also wore a pair of his black boxers that had an engraved Uchiha symbol on the right pants leg. Ino clenched her teeth at the sight, but nothing more. Shikamaru was right; after that bathtub incident, she didn't have a chance. Neji was sitting in Sasuke's recliner, arms draped across the sides as if he was king of the world. Sasuke eyed him, but decided to ignore it. Instead, he took Sakura's elbow and guided her to a seat on the couch next to him.

"Those your boxers?" Neji grinned, eyebrows raised.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sarcastically responded, "No, of course not."

Neji ignored him. "They're cute."

There was an awkward silence.

"What?" Neji asked, eyeing the crowd. "I wasn't serious. Can't a Hyuuga crack a joke?"

"Ooookay." Tenten said, still a bit frightened.

"Do you guys _still _want to play truth or dare?" Kiba asked, making it perfectly clear by his tone of voice that he didn't.

"We don't have to." Sakura shrugged. "Want to play…" She paused in thought.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Choji yelled.

Every stared at him, eyebrows raised.

He shrugged, "How else will I get a girl…" He pulled out mint breath spray and sprayed it into his mouth, "Unless I show them how good of a kisser I am?"

Everyone, even the guys, cringed.

Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke in the middle of the room. When it cleared, every ninja had jumped to the balls of their feet, fists raised, kunai pointed at the source's throat.

It was none other than Kakashi. He smiled dopily under his mast, holding out a small, wrapped package.

"Present!" He said with a small, not-so-manly giggle.

"Oh that's right!" Sakura laughed, "Presents! After all, it is a birthday party!"

Sasuke, however, wasn't going to let Kakashi get away so easily.

"How did you know about the party?"

Another not-so-manly giggle. "Well you're a grown boy now, you'll be needing this." Kakashi cast a meaningful glance toward Sakura, pushed the red, wrapped gift into Sasuke's hand and disappeared in another cloud of smoke before all the ninja had dropped their kunai.

"Someone was in a hurry," commented Ino.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "I guess you can start with Kakashi-sensei's present then, Sasuke." she addressed the raven-haired boy.

The ninja made their ways back to their seats and Ino helped Sakura drag the presents into a pile near Sasuke. He started ripping at the bright red wrapping paper. The minute he caught sight of the green book cover, Sasuke cursed, "Damn, that Kakashi."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke tore off the rest of the wrapping and held up the book for everyone to see.

"Make-out Tactics," he announced.

"I don't even want to know," Shino said, speaking for like the first time since this story started.

"Yeah, let's move on," Kiba agreed.

Ino approached Sasuke, hands behind her back, a big smile on her face. With a large flourish, she handed Sasuke her gift: a bouquet of roses and lilies.

"I got you roses because they are the flower of love, and lilies because they are the flower of hope." Her smiled widened when Sasuke took the flowers. He grumbled a small "thanks" and set the flowers at his feet.

"I guess I'll go next!" Lee stood up when no one volunteered. He handed Sasuke a large, green package. "Compliments of Gai-senseI!" He smiled. Sasuke cringed.

Sasuke knew, without even opening the package, what it was. Nevertheless, his fingers worked across the green paper, ripping it, and pulling out the merchandise inside.

A green outfit that matched Gai's and Lee's one-piece dangled from Sasuke's hand. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey!" Naruto stood up, "I have one of them!" He pulled out a matching outfit from inside his jacket. There was a brief and awkward silence. "Yeah. Thanks." Sasuke muttered and threw the one-piece down beside the flowers.

"Neji, you should go." Tenten said, elbowing Neji gently. Neji looked at her and shrugged before grabbing his black package and chucking it toward Sasuke.

Sasuke caught his gift easily and immediately tore it open just to get it over with. Neji had gotten him a "limited edition" kunai. There was not a humongous difference between the "un-limited edition," but Sasuke seemed to like it.

"Thanks." He said, and placed it down beside the other two gifts.

Tenten's gift was a gift-card to "Ninja Mart" that Sasuke thanked her for, and Kiba had gotten him a few extra scrolls. Even Akamaru had given up one of his favorite bones.

"I got one." Naruto said, standing up to grab his present and hand it to Sasuke. Sasuke opened the gift card to Ichiraku and said "Hm. I should have guessed." He nodded his thanks and placed the gift card with the others.

Sai had drawn Sasuke a picture of the current Team 7, which Sasuke held for a while. He stared at it unemotionally, seeing his teammates with different people he had never really known. Looking back up at Sai, he nodded his thanks and placed it with the other gifts, waiting for the next one.

Hinata smiled shyly and gave him some healing ointment, before Shino handed Sasuke a pair of slippers. Yes, slippers. They were thanked and walked back to their seats.

"Choji, I think we're next." Shikamaru said. He watched Choji, who was looking around a little frantically. "I think we have a problem." Choji whispered to Shikamaru.

"What?"

Choji held up an empty bag of chips. "I ate Sasuke's gift." Shikamaru groaned, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Be right back." Choji said to the group, then ran for the kitchen. He came back in a minute later when Sasuke was opening Shikamaru's present.

"Shampoo?" Naruto commented when Sasuke had ripped off the paper.

"Yepp. Shampoo." Shikamaru shrugged, leaning back. Sasuke muttered a thank you, then Choji handed him his own gift.

"I was saving this for myself for later," Choji said, handing him the last piece of cake. Sasuke gave a small grin. "That's okay Choji, I never really liked cake."

Choji shrugged and shoved the piece of cake into his mouth, swallowing it in one bite.

Suddenly, Sakura moved in her seat. Realization dawned on her, "Oh no! I forgot to get you a present!" She looked extremely disappointed and mad at herself, Sasuke shrugged.

"It's fine."

"I was too worried about the party that I totally forgot!" Sakura cried.

Ino scoffed. "I arranged the party too, and _I_ got him something."

Sasuke glared at her, then looked back at Sakura who looked like she was close to tears. "Seriously Sakura, it's okay."

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Sakura said, "I promise." Sasuke gave her a small smile.

Ino interrupted. "Okay then," she said, "Let's get on to the next thing."

Choji gasped excitedly, "Spin the bottle?!"

"Uh, sure, Choji." Ino shrugged, "If everyone else is okay with that..."

Sasuke started to raise his hand to protest, but some of the girl gave him evil looks so he put it back down.

"Should have kicked you all out when I had the chance," he muttered angrily.

So, since no one else dare to argue, Ino ran into the kitchen to find a bottle. While doing this, the others cleared the floor and sat in a big circle.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, not too exciting of a chapter. But, at least we got it over with... What journeys await our lovely ninja in the next chapter? If you review, you'll surely find out! **


	9. Spin the Bottle

**A/N: Yay! We got a chapter up on Sasuke's actual birthday! Yippee!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Spin the Bottle

The bottle lay in the middle of the circle of ninja.

"Choji, why don't you go first since you suggested this engagement?" Neji said.

"What the heck is up with you and the word "engagement"?" Kiba asked.

"You're just envious that my vocabulary is superior to yours." Neji smiled with contempt.

There was a silence…

"Okay, I'll spin." Choji said and leaned over to give the bottle a hard spin. Since it had been decided that guys could kiss other guys, and same with the girls, everyone waited anxiously to see where the bottle would end up.

It spun once, twice... and a couple more times. Then it began to slow down. Finally it stopped at the feet of a brown haired kunoichi.

Tenten gulped.

Choji stared at Tenten. Tenten stared back.

Unconsciously, she grabbed a hold of Neji who sat beside her.

Choji smirked.

There was another brief silence while Choji scooted a little bit closer to Tenten. She suddenly yelped. "Oh! This is torture. Hurry up and get it over with."

Choji leaned in toward her and roughly grabbed her. He squeezed her face and puckered up to unromantically smack a kiss on her lips. He held the kiss just a little too long. Tenten began to squirm and Choji finally let her go, licking his lips afterward.

"That was my first kiss." He said happily.

Sasuke snickered, "We could tell."

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hahahahahaha… ha! Ha!" Shikamaru burst out in uncontrollable laughter, falling onto Ino's shoulder.

Grabbing his stomach and breathing heavily, he gasped out a few words between fits of laughter. "That—haha!—was—hahahahaha!!!!—the _funniest _thing—gasps—I have _ever seen!"_

Choji looked hurt when Tenten scooted away from him looking emotionally scarred.

Ino spoke up, "Since Tenten was kissed, she should spin the bottle next."

Everyone agreed. So, with a deep breath, Tenten leaned into the middle of the circle to grab the bottle and give it a spin.

"_Please don't land on Choji. Please don't land on Choji. Please don't land on Choji." _She mentally willed the bottle. She sucked in a breath when she saw who it _did _land on.

"Neji?"

Neji looked at Tenten. His white eyes were emotionless, Tenten blushed.

Taking a deep breath and not bothering to have a conversation, Tenten, who was currently sitting next to him, closed her eyes and leaned closer. Their lips met.

They stayed like that for a while, not bothering to deepen the kiss. It was Neji who finally added something. He leaned in harder, pushing his body onto Tenten's and deepening their kiss. His hands traced her cheek and Tenten slowly trailed her hands up Neji's back.

Neji added some tongue, and soon they weren't just kissing; they were making out.

"Alright already!" Ino cried with a sickened look.

Neji and Tenten broke apart, smiling at each other with giddy laughs. They both blushed.

"Sorry," Tenten apologized to the others.

"Please proceed," added Neji.

Ino was the first to speak after a brief silence. "Neji, you were kissed. It's your turn."

"But!—" Tenten cried.

" Do I really have to go twice?"

"This next kiss can be unromantic since you already shared enough saliva tonight."

"Is that a yes or no?" Neji looked annoyed.

Tenten tugged at his sleeve to gain his attention.

She smiled at him, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well you might kiss a guy." Rock Lee said, Neji glared at him and Rock Lee hid behind the sofa. "Just stating the obvious." He mumbled from his hiding place.

Neji took a deep breath and looked at Tenten. She nodded, "It's okay." Then, just to make a point, Tenten leaned in to kiss him again. It was just a light peck, but it was enough to make Neji blush and everyone else roll their eyes.

Finally, Neji took the bottle and twisted it. It spun around on the rug. Neji watched, entranced. It began to slow down and the Hyuga took a deep breath. How could he kiss anyone else but Tenten now? She was an amazing kisser. Memories of their kiss made him smile slightly, but the smile immediately vanished when he saw who the bottle pointed to next.

"Kiba?!"

Neji and Kiba gave each other sickened expressions. The other ninja began to laugh outrageously. Especially Shikamaru who, once again, leaned onto Ino's shoulder. This time, Ino laid an arm around his shoulders and began to laugh too.

Sakura even caught Sasuke with a smirk on his face. And Shino couldn't help but smile at the look on his best friend's face. No one saw him, of course.

Neji swore at all of them. Then looked at Kiba and stood up to walk over to him.

"You're not actually thinking of doing this, are you?" Kiba gasped, covering his mouth.

"I've decided I'm not going to think about it. Then hopefully, I won't ever remember." Neji said quickly.

"Ew! No, this is gross!" Kiba yelled. "Akamaru, help!" Neji had come over to him and was trying to pull his hand away from his mouth. Akamaru just gave a rough doggy laugh. He was laughing at Kiba too!

"The more you move around—" Neji said tersely, "the longer this is—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Neji pulled Kiba's hand away and leaned down to bump the boy's lips with his own.

Kiba shrieked during the kiss and after. When Neji pulled away, Kiba began to spit and wipe away any trace of Neji.

"Ew. Ew. I kissed a boy. Ew."

Neji also wiped his mouth. Then, to revive himself, he walked over to Tenten and did the same thing to her that he had just done to Kiba. He grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a long kiss.

Tenten giggled when Neji pulled away, but then Kiba said something that wiped the smile off her face. "Now you have my saliva too."

There was a brief silence.

"Gross." Tenten said, spitting.

Neji also started spitting.

So did Kiba.

"Let's just forget that ever happened." Tenten whispered. Everyone else agreed laughingly.

"Okay, this is too weird." Kiba started talking. Everyone else looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "And it's almost twelve, so I think I'm going to go home."

No one said anything. Sakura finally spoke up. "Are you sure?"

Kiba nodded, then looked at Akamaru. "Do you want to come or stay?" He barked and Kiba translated: "He wants to stay. He wants to be kissed."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, but the party isn't over. Does anyone else want to go? We still have things up our sleeve." Sakura said.

Choji stood up. "I'm going to go. I'm out of chips."

He grabbed all the empty chip bags and everyone watched Kiba and Choji walk out the front door.

"Okay, well…"Since Kiba left, who wants to spin the bottle next?" Ino asked. When no one spoke up, she volunteered someone herself: "Shino, you haven't said much. Why don't you go."

He looked at her. But that was all he did, he didn't even object. Instead he leaned forward to spin the bottle.

It landed on Hinata.

Wordlessly, of course, Shino walked over to a violently blushing Hinata, leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he walked back to his seat.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Naruto yelled.

Shino glared at him through his sunglasses, "Never said it had to be on the lips."

There was silence.

Ino growled,"Well, we assumed everyone already knew that."

Shino shrugged.

"Fine." Ino hissed. "But from now on, you have to kiss on the lips!"

Everyone nodded, even Shino.

"Whatever. Hinata, it's your turn," Naruto was getting impatient, he wanted to be kissed!

And, of course, the bottle spun a few times and finally landed on Naruto. Hinata's pale face looked like it was on fire because of the deep blush that was creeping over her cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked after slowly walking over to sit by Naruto's side. "Are you okay with---?"

"Of course! Plant one on me, woman!" Naruto yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

Hinata shyly, but frantically, leaned forward and pecked Naruto slightly on the lips. She recoiled from the kiss as if she had been shot. Then ran back toward her seat and refused to meet Naruto's eyes.

Naruto shrugged. "My turn to spin?"

Everyone nodded.

So, with a laugh, Naruto sat on his haunches and leaned forward to give the bottle a hard spin.

It was just a blur as it spun over ten times. It began to slow down, ready to point toward the afflicted person.

Or dog.

It landed on Akamaru.

Everyone laughed really hard. Only Naruto sat there, stone still.

"Why me? Why do I have to kiss the dog?" He groaned. Akamaru, with a doggy smile, walked over to him and sat right in front of him, panting.

"Oh all right." Naruto groaned. He puckered up and closed his eyes, Akamaru licked his mouth.

"Ew!!" Came a discusted shriek. Naruto recoiled backward and began to spit. "He licked inside my mouth!"

Everyone began to laugh. The room was filled with outrageous bursts of laughter. Shikamaru and Ino leaned against each other. Tenten buried her face in Neji's shoulder, unable to control her snorting laugh. Sasuke even laughed. He was having a good time.

Shino stood up suddenly.

"This had been interesting, but I'm going to go home now." Akamaru barked and Shino guessed what he meant, "Akamaru wants to leave, also."

Everyone nodded and wished them goodnight. They walked out of the front door into the night.

"Please don't anyone else go." Sakura pleaded, "It's not over yet."

So, everyone else stayed and they resumed their game.

"Sasuke, you should spin the bottle next, you haven't been doing anything." Neji said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him, "What happens if I land on you?"

Neji didn't have an answer for that, but Sasuke had already leaned forward to give the bottle a twist.

But it didn't land on Neji.

It landed on someone far worse.

"No, don't kiss that Porker!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Sasuke Tastes Good

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! Sorry it took so long, my friend and I have really busy schedules, we couldn't get together. But anyway, just in time for Christmas! Ennnjoyyyy.

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Sasuke Tastes Good

Sasuke looked at the bottle indifferently, already knowing who it was pointing at. Sakura sat, fuming, beside him, grabbing his arm hard enough to stop blood circulation. His teeth clenched in pain, and he glared at her sideways.

The pink haired kunoichi gave him a sheepish grin, slowly gathering control of herself and prying off her fingers.

"Don't leave me!" She whined.

Sasuke groaned.

Ino gave a triumphant grin and a flirtatious giggle. Shikamaru rolled his lazy eyes, but no one knew that he was rolling his eyes in jealousy.

Everyone watched, stone still, as Ino sauntered over, flipping back her long, golden hair.

"No! I won't let you!" Sakura yelled, she rocketed to her feet and planted herself in Ino's path.

"You can't stop me!" Ino yelled back, veins popping out on her forehead.

The rest of the ninja watched them with wide eyes.

"Sakura," Tenten said quietly, walking up beside Sakura and laying a hand on her shoulder, "it's just a game."

For another minute, Ino and Sakura fumed at each other, neither blinking; both clenching their hands into lethal fists.

Finally, Sakura relaxed. "Fine. But we'll ask Sasuke who's a better kisser after." She pushed her chin up in the air, and crossed her arms.

"Agreed." Ino said, imitating Sakura's stance.

Sasuke groaned.

Then, with all the ninja watching except for Sakura who was holding her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth muttering 'Happy place, happy place,' Ino seductively lowered herself onto Sasuke's lap. She draped her arms over his shoulders, and leaned in closer. He flinched slightly when she stuck out her tongue and traced it from his collarbone to his forehead, slowly and seductively.

"Happy place! Happy place!" Sakura's moans got louder.

Ino slowly lowered herself upon Sasuke, wagging her butt to an invisible rhythm. Her lips met his and she immediately released her tongue upon his innocent, almost-virgin lips. Her tongue traced his lips softly, then got harder. Her breath came fast, and she soon was imitating Akamaru's kiss to Naruto. Sasuke, all the while, sat with his eyes closed and sat stone still. It looked like she was eating his face.

"ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke's face was shiny and slick with Ino's saliva, and her arms were slowly choking the air out of him as she grabbed him around the neck.

Sakura had jumped up from where she sat in the fetal position, and had pulled out her kunai, bloodlust in her eyes.

With a mighty yell, Sakura charged. Ino jumped off of Sasuke's lap with a yell and dashed toward the front door. Sakura followed.

They raced out of the house, both yelled obscenities at each other.

There was silence in the little room.

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes. He raised his hand and wiped the saliva off of his face. He stared at the wet substance on his hand.

"Never thought that could come from a girl." He said quietly. Then turned and wiped it on Naruto's jacket, which had been watching, wide eyed and open mouthed, like it was his first sex-educational video.

The rest of the ninja burst out laughing.

A while later, the ninja (who had been laughing and talking quietly) looked up to see Sakura run into the room. Her eyes were wide and frightened, her pink hair was disheveled. There was a large hole in Sasuke's shirt that she was wearing. Without a word, she came and sat back in the circle with the rest of her friends.

No one asked any questions, they just continued their conversation. When, suddenly, the door slammed open. Ino had wide, crazed eyes—her pupils were dilated and her mouth was turned in a twisted grin. In her mouth was the missing piece of Sakura's shirt. She chewed on it slowly, mumbling incoherent words.

When the ninja finally heard what Ino was saying, their eyes grew wide.

"So good. So good! You can't stop me, he's mine. He tastes SO GOOD!"

Sasuke obverts everyone's eyes, and slowly fixes his hair.

Ino came into the circle and sat, there was an awkward silence.

"So," Sakura said with venom in her voice, "Who was the better kisser?"

"Well," Sasuke cleared his throat, "Ino just licked me the whole time."

Everyone snickered, Ino's face fell.

"So I'd definitely have to say Naruto."

Everyone laughed outrageously; Neji and Sasuke slapped high fives.

"Sasuke!" Sakura wined, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm just kidding." Sasuke smirked, then he patted his lap. Sakura's face broke into a wide grin, then she ran forward and threw herself onto Sasuke's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and staring intently into his eyes. "Just don't lick me." He snickered, then said, "Well, not now anyway."

"Well…" Naruto spoke up after a brief silence, "Let's get on with the game!"

"I agree." Neji said properly, his back straitening.

"Well, it's Ino's turn." Tenten said.

Ino nodded, then reached forward and spun the bottle.

It rotated once, twice, three times… then stopped. It was pointing at Shikamaru!

Shikamaru groaned, but there was a smirk on his face. "Just don't lick me quite so much." He said as Ino's face broke into a similar smirk. She stood up and flaunted toward Shikamaru.

He was on the couch, but he scooted onto the very edge to allow Ino more room. She smiled at him, lowered herself onto his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her lips met his, and she took a deep breath, breathing in his husky smell. He smiled under her kiss and everyone looked at each other incredulously. Then, they laughed, as Shikamaru bent down, found her neck and traced his tongue from her collarbone to her hairline. Ino shivered under his touch.

Everyone watched in growing disgust as Shikamaru and Ino's breath came faster, their tongues twisted in on each other, playing and fighting. It was the most disturbing thing many of the ninja had ever seen, but they didn't stop them because it was slightly interesting.

They were connected at the mouths, eating each other's faces and breathing in each other's scents—groans and moans filling the room until someone snickered. Finally, they pulled apart, breathing deeply and flushing deep red.

"Forget Sasuke," Ino jeered at Sakura, "Shikamaru tastes amazing. Mmmm, pineapples." She took a deep breath and licked her lips, still not moving from Shikamaru's lap. He smirked slightly, then snaked his arm across her waist and pulled her closer.

"Alright, that's enough fun for one night." Shikamaru announced. He fell back against the couch, then immediately fell asleep.

"You can't be serious!" Ino yelled, pounding his chest with her fist, "You didn't just fall asleep."

But he didn't move. So, contentedly, she cuddled up against his side and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. There was a smile on Shikamaru's face too, even in sleep.

"Sooo…" Sakura started, she was mollified that Ino was no longer pining after Sasuke. "Who wants to roll the bottle next since Shikamaru fell asleep?"

No one volunteered, so Sakura volunteered someone herself. "Sai, you should go."

Sai's face didn't change as he reached forward and spun the bottle.

It landed on Sakura.

There was an audible gasp when Sasuke tightened his hold around her waist. Sai stood up; he had a don't-mess-with-me look.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and shrugged, "Just real quick." Sasuke didn't show any emotion, but he loosened his hold again.

Sai walked over to Sakura, his muscles rippling under his belly shirt. (He would be a good belly dancer!)

He leaned forward toward Sakura who was still sitting on Sasuke's lap, then placed a quick peck on Sakura's lips. Sakura turned slightly red when Sai turned and walked indifferently back toward his place in the circle.

"Um, my turn?" Sakura asked quietly. Everyone nodded and Sakura jumped off of Sasuke's lap, bent down and spun the bottle, her butt right in Sasuke's face. He smirked.

Suddenly, a kunai flew from the air and pinned the bottle to the ground. It was stopped in its tracks, pointing toward Sasuke.

Sasuke had thrown the kunai to stop the bottle on himself. There was a smirk on his face as Sakura returned to his lap. No one protested against the cheating.

It started out as a cute little kiss, then got fiery. They were making out, breathing in each other's mouths laboriously. Sasuke got a little daring during the two minutes they were allowed to make out; his hands strayed to her thighs. Sakura turned red, but breathed in deeply as Sasuke nipped her neck.

"Alright, save it for a night when its dark and you're all alone." Ino cried, annoyed. Apparently, she hadn't really been sleeping.

Sasuke and Sakura gave sheepish grins, but broke apart and turned their attention toward the other ninja.

"Can I go?" Came a whining voice. Everyone turned to see Rock Lee, "I haven't done anything yet!"

Sakura shrugged, "Sasuke isn't allowed to go again." She smiled at him, squeezing his knee.

Rock Lee was ecstatic. He leaned forward and pulled the bottle from the floor where it was pinned with a knife. Then, he placed it back on the ground and spun it again.

Once, twice, three, four, five, six times… and it just kept spinning.

Lee had spun it too hard.

Eventually, it stopped on spin number 87… it was pointing toward SAI!

Everyone gasped, except for Rock Lee.

"Yes!" He cried, "Come, Sai, join me in a youthful show of our appreciation toward each other."

Sai shrugged, and they began to walk toward each other. Lee jumped on him a little too hard and knocked him down. Lee lay on top of him, finding his mouth and making out with him in the middle of the circle. Lee was a little too thrilled, his hand traced up and down Sai's body, stopping on his stomach, squeezing it many times.

Incredulously, the ninja gasped as Sai wrapped his arms around Lee's own body and pulled him closer. He flipped him over so he was on top, and met Lee's mouth again. Lee didn't object; his hands were tightly around Sai's head, crushing their mouths together.

Wow, they were really into it.

"Guys! Ew, gross!" Neji called. He muttered to himself, "I've been training with a gay guy?" He was grossed out.

Tenten leaned over. "Two of them, actually." Neji gaped at her and Tenten nodded. "Gai." She whispered. Neji grimaced.

Disheveled and flushed, they pulled each other up off of the ground and kept a firm grip on each other's hands.

Leaning in to whisper into Sai's ear, Sai nodded and Lee turned toward the group.

"We're going home… together. For the night." Lee gave a large, sparkling grin and Sai blushed, but he grinned too. Then, hand in hand, they walked out into the sunset and toward Sai's house.

* * *

**A/N: I have personally no desire to see Sai and Rock Lee as a couple, that was soley my friend's idea. Yepp. Oh well, it was funny, ne? I feel like Naruto and Hinata need more action... we'll see what happens in the next chapter!**

**Review!**

**PS. Sasuke tastes good.**


	11. Seven Minutes

**A/N: **I know I said I would have this up like a week ago, but the plan to get together with my friend and write this got postponed a week. So, it's here now and I hope you enjoy!

Also, I'm thinking there's most likely going to be some lemon later in this story, thus, I'm changing the rating to M.

* * *

Make Out Party

Chapter 11: Seven Minutes

"Wow, never saw that coming." Shikamaru said.

"Oh my god, Sai is gay!" Naruto yelled, falling back into his chair and bursting out into a roar of laughter.

"I thought Rock Lee liked _me_," Sakura said, dumbfounded. Then shrugged, "Oh well, at least he's found someone else now."

"Is it just me, or is it about time we move on to something else?" Neji said a few seconds later to break the pondering silence. Everyone else agreed.

"Alright," Sakura said as she sat on Sasuke's lap with an arm around his neck, "Anybody have any other ideas?"

Everyone thought, looking across the room into the eyes of the remaining ninja. "I got an idea," Ino said with a twinkle in her eye. "Seven minutes in heaven."

There was a chorus of dismayed "no's," drowned out by an even louder display of agreement.

A few minutes later, it was decided. They would play seven minutes in heaven. Every name would be put into a hat, one for boys, the other for girls, and the chosen individuals would be forced to enter the closet at the end of the hall—the very same closet Sakura and Sasuke had hidden in at the beginning of the party.

"Who should draw first?" Ino addressed the crowd, holding up the hats with the small scrolls inside.

"Sasuke-kun should, of course." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, stood up from his chair, drew near to the hats and reached into them, his fingers closing around two scrolls.

He picked up the guys scroll first, and slowly began to unfold it. He read the name, then cleared his throat. "It's me." He said.

Sakura gasped. Everyone else kind of snickered.

"Open the next scroll, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, crossing her fingers and rocking forward onto her legs, desperately hoping for her own name.

Sasuke unrolled it. Read it. And cleared his throat again, "Tenten."

The ninja burst out laughing—Sasuke and Tenten, what an unlikely pair. Unfortunately, the rule was that the pair to walk into the closet together had to touch almost the entire time—no exceptions.

"What!?" Neji yelled. He jumped forward and positioned himself in between his lover and Sasuke. Sakura just sat back, relieved it wasn't Ino, yet distraught that it wasn't herself.

Nevertheless: "Neji, you have to let them go in," she said. It took minutes of persuasion before Sasuke could take Tenten by the arm and guide her into the closet.

The door was closed, the close quarters were flooded in black so thick it was impossible for Tenten and Sasuke to see each other.

"Seven minutes, starting now!" Ino yelled. "And you _have_ to touch the entire time, no exceptions."

"Okay." Sasuke said and, for the third time, cleared his throat. Then, he reached for Tenten's hand, "How's this."

"Fine with me," Tenten shrugged, then leaned against his shoulder and rested on him in a friendly way, willing to wait out the next seven minutes.

Finally it was over. "Alright," Sakura and Neji yelled at the same time from the opposite side of the door, "Come on out."

The door was opened and Tenten and Sasuke stepped into the room, blinking at the bright lights.

"So what did you guys do?" Ino asked deviously.

Sasuke just looked at her, and Tenten said, "We're not allowed to tell you." Then, they walked back to their chairs and sat down.

"Tenten should draw this time" Sakura said. So, with a bouncy step, she reached for two scrolls, ripped them open and read the names with a smile, "Sakura and Shikamaru."

Sasuke cleared his throat and smirked at the expression on Sakura's face.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Shikamaru sighed. Ino groaned, "Shika-kun!" she whined to him, "Are you actually going to _do_ stuff with her?"

Again, he just sighed and led Sakura into the closet.

Immediately after the door was closed, Sakura noticed two things. How dark it was, and how close Shikamaru was, too.

"Start now," Ino yelled.

It was a little awkward in the closet for a second, then Sakura took control. "Shikamaru?" She asked, "You know we're just friends, right?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yes, of course. I understand that we have to do this."

So he let Sakura feel up his face and find his lips with her fingers, then brought her mouth to his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was just long. They had to stay touching for seven minutes.

Sakura was trying to think of some ways to spice it up without getting too "spicy" when Shikamaru suddenly lunged forward. His face buried itself in her chest, his tongue finding her cleavage. Sakura shrieked and landed a quick punch in his jaw.

Shikamaru yelled, raising his hands in surrender even though Sakura was unable to see him do so. "Sorry! Sorry!" He yelled, quickly trying to explain himself, "I fell asleep."

Outside the closet, the rest of the ninja looked at each other with wide eyes. They heard the screech, the punch and the apology.

"Alright," Sasuke said, "They're done." He opened the closet door and pulled a disoriented Shikamaru out by the scruff of his neck. Embarrassed, that pair finished their "seven minutes in heaven," three minutes early.

"And once again, we're not going to say what just happened." Shikamaru said, amidst all the questions.

"Fine, Shikamaru, draw two new names." Ino said. She had her hand on his shoulder as if trying to regain his attention.

Shikamaru reached into the hats and pulled out the scrolls. "Naruto and Ino." He said, then burst into laughter.

Ino's face was priceless—her mouth hung open and her eyebrows connected in a flabbergasted line.

She grumbled as she stood and reluctantly walked into the closet. Naruto followed without a word, but did glance back at a certain Hyuuga heiress.

Once inside, the two blondes took a seat beside each other, their backs against the wall opposite the door.

"So…" Ino started, "Sasuke likes Sakura now, huh?"

"I guess s—hey, wait! Aren't we supposed to be kissing?"

"Me kiss you? No way, Naruto… plus wouldn't you rather save it for Hinata?"

"Uh, what's any of this have to do with Hinata?"

"Oh, come on. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"What do you mean? Hinata and I just—"

"Just don't know how to express your feelings for each other?"

"Ye—No!—I mean… We're just friends."

"Yeah, sure you are…" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about you and your 'Shika-kun,' huh? Wouldn't you rather kiss him instead?"

"Hell, I'd kiss Chouji over you, blondie!"

"Blondie? Hey, you can't call me 'blondie'!"

"Why not?!"

"Cause you're blonde too!"

"So!"

"Hey, guys times up!" a voice yelled from outside the closet.

Naruto started to stand up, but Ino grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Hey, Naruto… Let's trick those guys; Make them think we got really into it, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's walk out there and pretend like we just had sex or something."

"In a closet this small!?"

"Yeah, it'll be funny if they actually believe us!"

"…"

"Well…?"

"I like the way you think, Blondie. Let's do it!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, don't call me—!"

"Naruto, Ino, I said time's up!" Footsteps started coming for the closet.

"Shit!" Ino cursed, then quickly grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket, unzipping it. She reached up to ruffle his hair and pulled his headband down over his face, so it would be resting around his neck. Then, she moved onto herself and let her hair fall out of its ponytail. She messed it up a bit and reached down to turn her skirt slightly sideways.

The footsteps stopped and the door flew open.

Ino jumped up and pretended to fall out of the closet. Naruto took that as his cue and stumbled out after her.

There was silence as the ninja in the room took in the sight of the two coming out of the closet—both with stunned expressions and rumpled clothes. Ino and Naruto, surprisingly good actors, suppressed grins when they heard a gasp.

"But…I…you and him?" Shikamaru stuttered. "But there was arguing… and voices… and… sex?"

Ino smirked. "Some good sex too." She winked at Naruto.

This was, of course, all part of the blonde girl's plan. She wanted the attention she deserved, so she knew how to get it.

"What did you guys do?" Someone squeaked.

This time it was Naruto. "PSSHT!" He laughed, "We can't tell!" Then, he walked toward the hat and reached in to pull out the next two scrolls.

He had a dopey grin on his face… which vanished immediately when he read the names on the scrolls. There was sweat on his forehead. "Hinata and… Neji." He licked his lips. Then burst out laughing.

There was sweat drops in the room, then a rumble of laughter which grew and grew. The cousins? Together? In a closet?

Hinata was as red as a strawberry… Neji almost blushed.

"Let's go, Hinata." He said, his voice gruff. Then he pulled Hinata into the closet and slammed shut the door.

It was common knowledge by the time they got out that Naruto and Ino did _not _have sex—so they were intent on watching as Hinata and Neji came out of the closet. The ninja no longer knew what to expect—they had new pairs, a gay couple… and incest?

Alas, no.

"What did you guys do?" Ino asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Expecting the answer "we can't tell you," the ninja were bummed to hear Neji say, "Absolutely nothing."

"Whatever." Ino said, then turned to Neji. "Pull more scrolls."

Everyone had already gone, so they agreed to throw the scrolls back in. Neji's fist closed around the first one. He opened it and read. "Hinata again."

Hinata blushed.

"Annnd…" There was a silent paramount. "Naruto."

Hinata blushed even deeper red.

"Alright woman! Let's go!" He grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her into the closet. Hinata allowed herself to be pulled in, still red.

The door was closed and darkness flooded the closet. Naruto was still holding onto her wrist, so he knew where she was, but he was unsure of what to do.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's small, wavering voice filled the room.

"Yeah?" His crude voice answered.

"Can you k-kiss me?"

So he felt his way up her face, still unsure. Not very gently, found her lips, then smashed his lips into hers. She squealed.

The kiss was still for a second—both of them shy. Suddenly… there was fire.

Hinata jumped Naruto, her body completely taking over her. They had been standing, but as Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto, they both fell. There was a crash, and they groaned into each other's mouths. Hinata's tongue was all over Naruto's face, Naruto was up her shirt. They were one—tossing and turning and groaning and clawing.

Outside the closet, the ninja heard the groans from behind the door, and they looked between each other with astonished expressions.

"Um.. guys?" Sakura called, "It's over."

There were hot and steamy screams from inside the closet.

"Or… maybe not." Ino said.

Another silence…

"Cake anyone?" Shikamaru asked.

It was thirty minutes and a full cake later when Naruto and Hinata finally stumbled out of the closet. They were red in the face and panting.

"We didn't do anything either." Naruto smiled, then wiggled his eyebrows at Hinata and growled like a kitty.

"Yeah… we can tell." Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You're wearing Hinata's jacket."

Naruto looked down and his face flushed. "Oopsie." Her fur jacket was too small for Naruto, and Hinata wore Naruto's large orange jacket.

"Oh well." Naruto laughed, then his arms encircled Hinata's waist and he pulled her too the couch—not stopping to exchange jackets.

On the way, he passed Sasuke. "Haha loser." He whispered into his ear. "I got laid before you."

* * *

**A/N: **We already have 3/4 of the next chapter finished and I'm planning something epic for the end of it.


	12. In Heaven

**A/N: I apologize for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I was being lazy and had some writer's block. Anyway, so my friend wrote the first half of this chappie and I worked hard on the second. I was actually up till 5AM finishing it up last night. Hope you enjoy and don't for get to REVIEW!**

* * *

Make Out Party

Chapter 12: In Heaven

It was after the excitement about Naruto and Hinata died down, that the next names were called. It was Hinata who stuck her hand into the first hat, and pulled out a name. "Neji," she said quietly. The said boy tensed.

"And Tenten."

The atmosphere changed from apprehension to excitement. Neji and Tenten were together… in a dark closet, for however long they wanted (although it was _supposed_ to be seven minutes…). With a smile in her direction, Neji grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her into the closet.

Seconds after the door had closed, and darkness flooded the room—Neji's hands were up her shirt. It came off two seconds later, and Neji cursed the darkness because he was unable to see her.

Then, they were on the ground, Neji tracing his tongue up her stomach, Tenten's arms around him. Even from outside the closet, they were grunting and gasping audibly.

"Neji?" Tenten stopped him, her hands knotted in his long hair—her shirt and bra lying a few feet away.

"What?" He gasped, still licking and fondling.

"I took a vow of purity."

There was silence in the closet.

…Then that was it. Two seconds later Neji was out the door, leaving a topless Tenten in the closet flooded with light, visible and stunned.

"Why?" Neji was muttering. "What good is a girl if she won't do it?"

Tenten's face was flooded with heat. She seemed barely aware that she was exposed as she walked out of the closet—all the other ninja looked away politely, blushing. Tenten's eyes were trained on the corner in which Neji had disappeared. Her eyes flooded with tears… then she ran after him.

"Um… should we go get them?" Naruto asked. He was sitting on a blue chair, Hinata's mouth on his neck. (Apparently they had gotten over their shyness.)

"No… that's something they should work out." Shikamaru said. He was lying face down on the couch beside Naruto's chair, Ino beside him massaging his butt.

"I agree." Sakura said. "Should we keep playing?"

The few ninja in the room who had not gotten their share of perverted-ness agreed quickly.

"I'll pull the names." Sakura said, eager to find herself in a closet with Sasuke. She crossed her fingers, then plunged her hand into the girl's hat.

"Ino." She said as she read the scroll. Her heart plummeted when she looked into the next hat—there were only two scrolls left, and one of them would be Sasuke. Fifty-fifty percent chance.

She reached in, held her breath, pulled out the scroll and slowly unrolled it.

"Shikamaru." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon baby." Ino said, patting him fondly on the butt. Shikamaru groaned, slowly getting up—but there was a light shining in his eyes. He was excited.

They walked into the closet together; unaware of the other ninja watching them before they closed the door and the light was cut out.

"Get out of your clothes, baby." Ino said provocatively. Shikamaru, unbelievably fast for his reputation, was out of his clothing in seconds. When he felt for Ino again, he could tell she had done the same. His hands ran up her body… and it went from there.

They were partners in a sexual dance for the next thirty minutes, roughly pushing each other into the opposite sides of the walls and falling back onto the ground, breathing into each other's open mouths.

When Ino began screaming, "Yes! Yes!"—Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were sickened. They decided to leave the room right beside the closet, and make their way to the kitchen instead. However, when they reached the halls, they heard those same sickening screams, but in a different voice.

"Harder!"

Naruto peaked into the room, and got a massive nose bleed instantly.

Neji and Tenten, intense and sweaty, were doing their own dance right on Sasuke's kitchen table. So much for a vow of purity. And, poor Sasuke, he'd never eat food off that table again.

Two hours later, the ninja had all gathered back into the main room. Neji sat beside Tenten, his hands cleverly straying to places they shouldn't be. Opposite them on the couch were Ino and Shikamaru—again with Ino's hands all over his butt. Hinata was curled up on Naruto's chest on the same blue chair… only Sakura and Sasuke didn't touch.

"You know…" Neji said wittily, "You're the only one who hasn't had sex tonight, Uchiha."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, intensely proud of himself for doing something Sasuke hadn't. As if to prove his point, his mouth mashed against Hinata's until they released each other, minutes later, gasping for air.

"You want the closet?" Shikamaru suggested.

Sasuke just glared at them… then he looked at Sakura. "Tch. No." He said.

Then he stood up, took Sakura's hand, and led her to his bedroom.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his room and locked the door behind them. She watched as he walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, his head falling into his hands.

She could tell something was wrong, but did not want to say anything. So, she waited for him to explain.

"What's so great about it anyway?" he looked up at her with childlike eyes.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"It's just sex," he continued. "What's so great about it, Sakura?"

Her hand instinctively reached up to rub the back of her neck as she moved to sit next to him. He watched her as she fumbled with the hem of her Uchiha shirt.

Sakura sighed, "I wouldn't know…"

Sasuke looked away. He could tell where this could lead. But, was he ready for something like that?

More so, was she… the one?

Sasuke glanced back up at her. She saw him move and gazed over at him as well.

He did not know what to say; neither did she.

The two unconsciously started leaning in towards each other. There lips were just inches apart when Sasuke suddenly turned away and stood up.

"This is stupid," he started moving towards the door, but Sakura's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun… I… I'm sorry."

Sasuke turned back towards her, surprised.

"Why?" he asked.

"I-I couldn't answer you're question." she said.

He sighed and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"That's not your fault," he looked down at his hands, "it's mine."

Sakura put a hand on his arm, "Your fault?"

"Yes, it's my fault neither you nor I know." He gazed up at her again. "I've avoided you all these years… if anyone's going to be sorry… it should be me."

"No! It was my decision to wait for you!"

"Wait for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Uchiha Sasuke! Isn't that obvious?!"

"Tch. You hardly even know me."

"That's because you won't let me. You always shut everybody out of your life. There are so many things I've always wanted to ask you, but never did because I thought you'd get angry with me."

"What do you want to know?" he asked her incredulously.

She hesitated, but asked, "What were you thinking during our kiss in the bathtub?"

"Nothing."

"See! This is what I mean! One-word answers aren't going to get us anywhere!" She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Neither is yelling!" Sasuke said, pulling her arm down. Then sternly grabbing her shoulders, he crashed his lips into hers.

A surprised squeal escaped her lips. But, she pushed herself back against him, running her hands up along his shoulders and into his hair. His own hands had moved to her sides as he deepened the kiss, biting at her bottom lip. Her mouth immediately opened, allowing his tongue entrance.

He broke the kiss for a moment to push her back on the bed. He moved over her, seeing her cheeks were flushed and her innocent green eyes were watching him.

"Sasu—" Sakura was cut off as he pressed his lips against hers again.

* * *

"So…" Naruto asked, "What now?"

Ino shrugged, "I guess we have to wait for Sasuke and Sakura to have sex."

"Yeah…" Naruto smirked deviously, "We can go watch them!"

"Eww! Naruto, that's disgusting!" Tenten shrieked.

"Well, I mean," Naruto tried to defend himself, "we can't hear anything, so how do we even know they're still up in Sasuke's room?"

"Where else would they have gone?" Neji inquired.

"What if Sasuke chickened out and left Sakura up there in a pool of her own tears!?" Naruto exaggerated.

"Uchiha wouldn't do that…" Neji glared at the blonde.

"He did a few years ago."

"…Alright," Neji said, "You win. You can go spy on them if you want, but I refuse to join you."

Naruto jumped up from his seat and headed out of the room, "Come on, Hinata. Let's go!"

"Umm, Naruto-kun?"

The said boy turned back to face the Hyuuga girl.

"I-I think I'm going to stay here with Neji."

"Fine," Naruto wrinkled his nose at her. "Anybody else want to come?"

Ino was at his side in less than a second.

"Ooo, pick me! Pick me!" the blonde girl squealed.

"Uh, okay…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl. "How about you Shikamaru?" he asked.

"No thanks," Shikamaru said, stretching out on the couch now that Ino had left.

"Tenten?" Naruto turned to the said kunoichi.

"Umm…" Tenten pondered, looking from Naruto to Neji, to Naruto, to Neji, to Naruto and then Neji again. "Well… I think I'll go with Naruto and Ino. I wouldn't want to miss out if something funny happens, like when Sakura had to give Sasuke the sponge bath."

"Good point!" Shikamaru suddenly jumped up and joined Naruto's group.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other then back at the other awaiting ninja.

"Well, if everybody else is going…" Hinata slowly stood up and walked over to the group.

Everyone looked at Neji expectantly.

"Come on, Neji. You know you want to," Naruto teased.

"Hmph," Neji reluctantly stood and trudged over to the group, "Fine."

* * *

Sasuke watched the blushing woman underneath him, studying her soft lips, green eyes, and even her light pink hair that was sprawled out all over his pillow.

Sakura waited anxiously under him, trying to calm herself by exploring the dark eyes observing her.

Sasuke pulled back away from the kunoichi and started to take off his shirt. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she saw what he was doing. She leaned up on her elbows, getting very nervous now. Wondering if she should take off her shirt too, she reached down for the bottom of it. She saw that her hands were shaking and that caused her to fumble timidly with the fabric of the shirt.

Sasuke was straddling her waist and saw what she was trying to do once he had slipped his shirt over his head. He couldn't help but smirk at her.

Sakura saw his shirt drop to the floor beside her and looked up at Sasuke. Stopping all her own attempts to get her shirt off, she gazed on and basked in the sight of his toned upper body.

Sakura instinctively reached out to touch his exposed torso, her delicate fingers tracing along an invisible path down his chest and abdominals.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, gaining back her attention, and then leaned down to kiss her again. Sakura did not tilt her head back to give him more access to her neck like he thought she would have, but she did wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed back, pressing against him more than he expected.

She was mainly trying to convince herself that she wasn't nervous. Both of them were new to this, but Sasuke managed to hide that fact better than she did. By taking control, she could hopefully distract herself from her own nervousness and try to make Sasuke show a little.

Her left hand was holding his neck while the other was clasped around his back. This time it was Sasuke that was forced to open his mouth when she licked his bottom lip. He moaned into her as their tongues intertwined. Sakura pulled away from his mouth and left Sasuke wanting more as she moved down his neck. She kissed and licked his pale skin, swearing she heard a low growl escaping him at one point.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side as Sakura made her way down even further. He groaned at feeling a quick sting on his shoulder, thinking she had bit him.

He pushed her back on the bed and narrowed his eyes at her deviously. She was going to pay for biting him when he least expected it, and then, making him groan like that.

He froze as a wave of pain flowed through his shoulder where she had been kissing him. She must have bit him pretty hard, he thought.

Sakura noticed him wince and rub his left shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I just thought I—"

His shoulder started throbbing again, this wave being much stronger than the two prior. He felt it surge down through his arm, making him lose feeling for a second.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He sat up with a leg still on each side of Sakura's waist. The kunoichi grabbed Sasuke's upper arms and pulled herself up even with him. She was worried now that he wasn't answering. And the pained expression on his face bothered her even more.

Sasuke hissed and grabbed a hold of his shoulder as yet another wave rushed through him, this one seeming to target all feeling in his left side.

Then, he realized what it was.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist in attempt to pull his hand away from his shoulder. As soon as Sasuke let go, Sakura traced her fingers along the spot he had been clutching. He could hear his blood pounding through his head now. But trying to ignore the major headache he felt coming on, the Uchiha tilted his head to the side so Sakura could examine his shoulder better.

"Sasuke-kun…" she gasped.

He already knew what she was going to say.

"Your curse mark…" Sakura breathed.


	13. Past Plans

**A/N: This chapter is very overdue, yes, I know. I apologize sincerely. Ever since school started, I've been so busy. I have loads more homework this year and it is really stressful. Make sure to check my profile for updates on chapter/story status, plus extra stuff like Cosplay photos and skits of my friends and I.**

* * *

Make Out Party

Chapter 13: Past Plans

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura tried to comfort the boy.

Sasuke's head fell against her chest. His hand instinctively reached out to grab her arm so he could help hold himself up. Sakura placed her hand behind his head and hugged him calmingly against her breast.

"How do I make it stop?" she whispered.

The memory of when he first received the curse mark flashed through her mind. There was nothing she could do for him then. She, of course, had no idea what to do then and was afraid it was going to be the same now.

When he returned to the village, Sasuke assured the Elders and the Hokage there was no need for another seal. He said he had gained control over the mark, and that over his time in Oto, he had specifically trained himself to avoid using its power as much as possible.

Why was the mark reacting like this? Why was Sasuke not in control of it?

He mumbled Sakura's name into her chest.

Sakura released him so he could lean back and look at her. His body was sweaty from trying to bear with the pain. Sakura held his head steady between her hands as he looked her in the eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it before anything was said.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she watched sweat drip down his cheek. "Just say it," she urged him on.

"I…" his eyes fluttered shut, then opened again, as if he was about to faint. He started to fall back, but Sakura held him up.

She needed to move him away from the edge of the bed. If he fainted now, she probably would not be able to keep him from falling off. He was still holding himself up, though with a lot of help from her.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke was able to say before his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell back off the bed and, unfortunately, took Sakura down with him.

* * *

_Thump._

"What was that?" Naruto asked the group.

He heard Ino gasp and looked over at her, figuring she was going to give him his answer.

"They're…" Ino pressed her ear against the door.

They heard Sakura squeal, "Sasuke-kun!"

Ino pulled away quickly, a blush on her cheeks. "You do realize what they are doing, don't you?" she asked Naruto.

"No way!" Naruto gasped, now understanding what the bump and Sakura's squeal meant.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Tenten suggested.

The ninja silently agreed and started heading back down the stairs.

"Help! Somebody, please!" called Sakura's voice.

They all froze.

"People don't usually scream for help when they're… well, you know." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh Lord KAMI!" Naruto yelled. "He's raping Sakura!"

The blonde boy darted back towards Sasuke's room with the rest of the group being quick to follow. They were right behind him as Naruto kicked down the locked bedroom door.

"Sakura-chan!" he said, running in to save her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, seeing Sakura on top of an unconscious Sasuke. Tears were streaking their way down the pink haired girl's cheeks as her eyes looked up pleadingly into her friend's. Her hands were on Sasuke's bare chest, propping her up, and her legs were straddling his waist.

"We… need to get Sasuke to the hospital."

"What happened to him?!" Naruto franticly kneeled down beside the two, Ino peering over his shoulder.

"It's his curse mark. We need to hurry," Sakura started to get up off of Sasuke and grabbed under his arms in attempt to pick him up.

"Wait!" Naruto reached out to stop her, "I got him."

Naruto then took Sasuke's limp body from her grasp. He threw the Uchiha over his shoulder trudged as fast as he could out of the room.

"I'll get him there in no time!" Naruto yelled back at his friends.

"Come on, Sakura," Ino said as the others filed out after Naruto. She put an arm around Sakura's shoulder to comfort her as they, too, followed.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tsunade said as she slid open the hospital room door, "please, tell me, what could have possibly happened to Uchiha at two o'clock in the morning?"

Sakura quickly rose up from her seat next to Sasuke's hospital bed.

"If you ask me, he seems to be sleeping like a baby. Shizune told me it was urgent…"

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura's fists were clenched against her chest, "It's his curse mark."

Tsunade tensed and stopped walking towards the boy's bed to look at her. Sakura was serious, very serious. The Hokage looked back at the sleeping Uchiha and slowly made her way to his bedside.

"What happened, Sakura?" Tsunade asked gravely.

"Well..." the pink-haired girl paused, "He kept clutching his shoulder and hissing like he was in pain. I asked him what was wrong, but he said it was nothing. I didn't realize it was the mark reacting until I pried his hand from his shoulder and saw it myself."

Tsunade gently tilted Sasuke's head to the side so she could have a better view of his shoulder.

"Before I could figure out how to stop it, he blacked out," Sakura said, stepping over beside Tsunade.

There was silence as Sakura waited for the Hokage to respond.

"Where were you two when this happened?" Tsunade asked

"At Sasuke's house."

"What were you doing there at this hour?"

"Well, the others and I were throwing him a birthday party and I guess we didn't realize how late it was getting."

"Was he, by chance, angry when the mark starting reacting?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her chin.

"No," Sakura said, "Why?"

"Because I can think of only two reasons why it would have reacted the way it did."

"And what are those two reasons?" Sakura asked, unsurely. She had a feeling she knew what one of them was.

"Either he lost control of his emotions or..." Tsunade looked away from her student and over at Sasuke.

Sakura had considered the fact that his emotions might have gone haywire due to the sexual tension between them, but that couldn't possibly have been the reason. Sasuke did not look nervous at all when they were making out. He actually looked like a professional to her. He was frustrated with what the others said to him at first, but once they started kissing, he seemed perfectly fine.

And the only emotion she had ever seen the mark react to was anger, never lust. Until now, Sasuke didn't even possess that feeling. So, losing control of his emotions couldn't have possibly been the reason.

"Orochimaru's near," Sakura finished for Tsunade, studying Sasuke's sleeping face.

_Knock Knock._

The door slid open without the slightest hesitation and in walked Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan, is Sasuke okay?!"

Shikamaru stepped in the room right after Naruto, shutting the door behind him. The two approached the bed to get a look at Sasuke, only to see him still asleep.

"I'm going to have Shizune run some tests on him," Tsunade said, then looked to Sakura, "I'd like you to stay here and help."

"Naruto, Shikamaru," she addressed the boys, "you're coming with me."

Tsunade looked expectantly at them and the two quickly headed for the door. Tsunade followed and, before shutting the door behind her, turned back to Sakura.

"Don't let him out of your sight."

* * *

"This is a very important mission. Failure will not be tolerated."

Candles sourced the only illumination in the dark room. Sasuke stood, a hand casually resting on his katana, as his mission was relayed to him.

"But, I don't have to worry about that with you now, do I?"

Orochimaru shifted to lean forward on his desk, smirking at the Sharingan holder. Kabuto, standing at the snake's side, remained indifferent. Sasuke glanced at the medic, then looked back to Orochimaru.

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with Konoha... I am not going back there," Sasuke said sternly.

"Sasuke-kun..." the snake's voice sounded slightly agitated, then became quite fervent, "It involves your brother."

The Sharingan flashed into Sasuke's eyes, "What?"

"Of course," he said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't send you back to that pathetic village for nothing. You see, word on the street is that Itachi and his partner, Kisame, will be returning to Konoha in another attempt to capture the Jinchuriki living there. The Kyuubi host... what was his name?" Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"...Naruto," Sasuke breathed when Kabuto did not answer.

"Ah, yes. Uzumaki Naruto," Orochimaru nodded. "Anyway, your mission requires you to return to the village and pose as an ally. But, I must tell you this is a double mission. You are Sound's spy. When Itachi enters the Fire country's borders, I will send you a signal. You will then have no more than ten hours to meet me at the halfway mark between the border and the village. After our meeting, I will commence an attack on Konoha. I expect your assistance considering everything I've done for you these last years. Being our spy, you'll know the village's leading fighters, defense mechanisms... The information you collect will help Kabuto and I formulate our battle plan. Itachi will most likely take advantage of the chaotic state Konoha will be in once our attack is set in play. Once he enters the village gates, you're free to take your revenge on him.

"I've helped you gain power; you will help me destroy Konoha. In the end, we both get what we want: revenge on those we _hate_."

Sasuke took in all the snake said, then narrowed his eyes, "What about the Sharingan?" he asked, "I thought you wanted to take me as your next vessel?"

"Yes, I do plan on it. But, I've decided to let you take your revenge first. I'll have one less Sharingan holder to face if you manage to take care of him."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"When do I leave?" he asked casually.

"The sooner, the better," Orochimaru smirked complacently.

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a start, scanning his surroundings unsurely. He rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly and ripped the white hospital linens off his body. The muscles in his left arm and neck singed with a soreness as he climbed out of the bed. He cast a glance at a chair pulled close to the bed. He figured its most recent occupant had been none other than Sakura.

He then noticed a change of clothes and a pair of sandals laying on a counter along the wall. He grabbed them and hastily changed out of the itchy and uncomfortable hospital gown they put him in.

He knew he had to get out of there without anyone noticing and Sakura could be back to check on him at any moment, so he had to hurry.

* * *

Sakura hurried down the quiet hospital halls, carrying a tray filled with enough food for two. She wanted to have food ready for when Sasuke woke up and decided to leave his room for just a moment to go get something for the both of them. Of course, she knew about Sasuke's dislike for sweets, so she got him some miso soup and a basic pork and rice dish. Despite what many usually conclude about hospital food, Konoha's was actually pretty good.

Sakura smiled to herself as she saw the door to Sasuke's hospital room come into view. She shifted the weight of the food tray onto her right arm and slid the room's door open with her left. She stepped into the room, her back towards Sasuke's bed, and slid the door shut. As she turned to face Sasuke, Sakura held the food tray evenly in both of her hands, a smile still tugging at her lips.

But, her smile faded quickly. She gasped at what she saw, the tray slipping out of her hands and crashing to the floor.

Sasuke's bed was empty.

Sakura stepped around the wasted pile of food and rushed into the small bathroom connected to the hospital room. When she found it to be empty, she walked back into the main room, scanning it carefully. At that precise moment, a breeze kicked up the white linen curtains hanging over the window beside the bed. Sakura had not noticed that the window was open before. She rushed over to it, spotting Sasuke's crumpled hospital gown on the floor and picking it up on the way. She grasped the gown in her hand as she leaned out the window, searching the main street in front of the hospital for his spiked black hair.

All Sakura saw was the early morning crowds; nothing less, nothing more.

Sasuke Uchiha was gone.

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens! Next chapter will be posted sometime within the next three weeks. Please review!—they make me happy and inspire me to update faster!**


	14. Annoying Attack

**A/N: _sigh. _I have no excuses. Just that I am a lazy, good-for-nothing, procrastinator. lol. To tell you the truth, I've been trying to figure out how I'm going to bring this story to its end. I no longer have IHeartItachi's help in writing this, so I'm on my own now. That also means the story might become kinda serious (compared to those crazy party chapters) for a while here, till the very end. I've had the last scene in my head since the beginning and I think it's funny. But, knowing me, I'll come up with five other possible endings and then merge them altogether! YAY! But, I was almost finished writing this chapter, when something happened in the recent manga chapters that messed up where I was going with it. I like to have my fics follow the original series as much as possible, so I went back and rewrote it. **

**Yesterday, I checked the date and was like..."Holy crap! Tomorrow is Sasuke's Birthday!!!" Which, if my calculations are correct, this fic is now three years old! haha. But, anyways, I always like to post a chapter on Sasu's B-day considering this fic is about his birthday. So, last night I sat down and thought long and hard to get over my major writter's block. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Make Out Party

Chapter 14: Annoying Attack

"About time, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru hissed, his mouth curling into a vicious grin. "I'm glad to see you got the signal."

Sasuke stood on the path in front of him, still and confident. His unwavering, ebony eyes stared straight into the yellow, predator eyes of the snake. "Let's get this over with. I have my own revenge to focus on."

"Kabuto," Orochimaru acknowledged his henchman, never looking away from Sasuke's gaze.

Kabuto stepped forward and knelt down, unraveling a scroll on the ground before them. Orochimaru and Sasuke turned to face the scroll simultaneously.

"Our shinobi army has been divided into four groups. Each will invade the village from a different direction: North, South, East or West," Kabuto pointed out the active areas on the scroll as he explained. "Lord Orochimaru and I have already scouted ahead and taken care of all the Konoha ANBU posted as guards, so we can invade the village with ease."

Kabuto closed up the scroll and looked at Sasuke, "I'll be debriefing the army on all the information you've collected in Konoha these last four months."

"The three of us and your former Sound teammates will enter after the army," Orochimaru said. "I'll be taking care of the village Elders and my former Leaf teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kabuto will be dealing with anyone who is protecting them. Your job is to take out as many high-ranked ninja as you can and also lure the Kyuubi out of the village. Once he is away from anyone who can help, you'll simply capture him. And once you've done this, you'll take him to the Fire Country border and wait for me there. "

Just then, footsteps were heard approaching from behind them. The three turned to see Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu coming towards them.

"Aa, good. You've returned," Orochimaru said. "How are things looking?"

"Great!" Suigetsu answered quickly, then turned to the Uchiha, "Hey, Sasuke! Long time, no see! What's up!?"

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Karin squealed. "I missed you so much!"

Juugo nodded, agreeing with Karin, "Yes, I as well."

Sasuke didn't acknowledge them for very long. He turned to Orochimaru who gave him a slight nod. Sasuke immediately started relaying all the information he gathered on Konoha in his time there. He purposely left out the events of the previous night and failed to mention he let the curse mark knock him out. He knew he would have had to explain everything to Sakura, if he did not let the mark take its toll on him. He did, however, mention the fact that his sudden disappearance might have the village on edge, which made Orochimaru smirk with amusement.

"Don't disappoint me," the snake said. Then he and Kabuto walked away. The remaining four watched till they were out of sight.

"Aren't you going to say anything to us?" Suigetsu asked.

"No," Sasuke said bluntly as he turned and stalked off in the direction Orochimaru and Kabuto went.

His Sound teammates were quick to follow, even despite their discontent with his response. It seemed as if Sasuke would never change.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"Shizune burst into the Hokage's office, Ino right behind her.

"Sasuke and Sakura are gone!" Ino yelled before Shizune could.

Tsunade looked at the two women, and blinked a few times.

* * *

A lone branch flew out of nowhere. Sakura ducked just in time, jumping to the next tree branch with only a slight stumble. Seconds later, she slipped as a branch beneath her snapped, causing her to fall. Although it caught her off guard, she managed to roll forward at the ground's impact and get back up onto her feet with ease. Instead of hopping through the trees, Sakura continued running down the path, going so fast that everything around her was a blur.

After finding Sasuke's house empty, she knew something was definitely up. She had to find Sasuke as quick as possible. He couldn't have gotten too far.

Sakura came to a halt after something in the trees along the path caught her eye. She squinted, hoping that what was out there would become clearer. But, it was too far away for her to tell, so she darted off towards it.

She was closing in on it. Right there it was. It was a... a man... a shinobi.

He saw her coming and started to run off. Sakura picked up speed in order to chase him. She swerved through the trees like an agile fox. It felt great. It felt powerful. And she was closing in on her prey. Myriad kunai flew passed her, but she hardly even noticed them. This man knew where Sasuke was. He had to know. And she believed it.

The man cut sharply around a tree. Sakura built up the momentum to pounce on the man. She turned around the tree and stumbled back at what she saw.

It looked like an army. So many men dressed in gray clad just like the man she was chasing. That said man was staggering to his feet and joining the group.

All of their attention was on Sakura, watching her, waiting for her to dare make a move. She was panting, eyes wide, darting from man to man.

Why was there an army in the middle of the forest? What were they doing here? They were all... Sound ninja! Their scrutinizing eyes made her nervous. She panicked and pulled a kunai out of her pouch. Many of them saw and did the same. Was she really going to fight? No, there were too many of them. She had to... to...

**_"Run! Run, Sakura! RUN AWAY!" _**her Inner screamed.

She dropped the kunai and ran. But, she turned so quickly she must not have realized a tree was right behind her. But, it wasn't a tree that she ran into.

Sakura gasped as she looked up into yellow eyes, her own growing wide with fear. She staggered back and screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Sasuke froze.

He and his team were just approaching the sound army when the piercing scream echoed throughout the woods. They stood at the edge of an embankment that looked out over the army.

"What the hell?" he heard Suigetsu say from behind him.

Sasuke hopped down and ran through the middle of the army that seemed to part in two as the men moved out his way. He was through about one-third of the way when he saw Orochimaru and stopped. There in the snake's clutches was Sakura. She was pulling and struggling with the binds that tied her arms behind her back. Orochimaru was holding onto one of Sakura's arms to keep her from going anywhere.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed when she noticed him. She shook off Orochimaru's hold and ran to the Uchiha.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "What is this?" he asked, ignoring her and turning to the snake.

"It seems to be a Konoha Spy," Orochimaru walked over and placed a pale hand on Sakura's head. "And a very annoying one, at that."

Sakura pulled away from his grasp and moved closer to Sasuke. She, of course, had it all figured by now. Sound was going to attack Konoha and Sasuke had been in on it the whole time. Orochimaru used Sasuke as a spy and now he was forcing Sasuke to help him destroy the village.

"You bastard!" she screamed at Orochimaru. "Why are you doing this!?"

Without warning, Orochimaru struck her across the face with enough force that she fell to the ground.

"I'll leave you to take care of her," he said to Sasuke, then stalked away.

"Let's move out!" Kabuto yelled, signaling for the army to follow.

Sasuke stood and watched the army, not sparing a glance at Sakura on the ground below him. Once the army was a good distance away, he looked down at her. With tears lining her cheeks, she bit her lip and looked back at him.

Sasuke heard footsteps approaching from behind him, but still held Sakura's gaze.

"Who's she?" Karin asked, disgustedly.

"Konoha spy," Sasuke said, kneeling down and helping Sakura into a sitting position.

Sakura felt him tugging at the ropes around her arms. They fell loose around her and Sasuke tossed them to the ground. She pulled her arms in front of her to see that the ropes had rubbed her wrists open, but only enough to make her skin burn.

"Why did you untie her? I thought she's the enemy!" Karin complained.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!? Put me down!"

"Shut up. You're a hostage, you know."

"Hostage?!" Sakura screamed, completely confused.

Sasuke sighed and set her down on her feet. He looked really pissed, everyone noted.

"Look, you shouldn't have come running after me when I left the hospital. You ran right into the fucking Sound army! And now, Orochimaru is expecting me to take care of you... What a pain in the ass..." Sasuke rubbed his temples and gritted his teeth together, trying to figure out what he was going to do with her. "What the hell were you thinking, Sakura?"

"I wasn't going to let you go again..." She said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Baka," he said. "Look where that got you!"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to defend herself, but he turned away to acknowledge the other three.

"Put on your cloaks," Sasuke ordered them.

The three reached into their packs and pulled out black cloaks. Karin pulled out an extra one for Sasuke and bowed slightly as she handed to him. He turned to Sakura and tossed the cloak at her.

Their eyes met. "Put it on," he said.

The three behind him gasped.

"What?!" objected Karin. "Are you crazy?" Suigetsu yelled. "But, Sasuke-san!" Juugo tried to protest.

She looked down at the cloak. It was a simple black cloak with a hood on it. She did not understand why the three disapproved of her putting it on, even so, she found herself saying, "No..."

"Sakura," Sasuke said to gain her full attention, and when her eyes locked on his, he continued, "Put it on."

"But, Sasuke, this---"

"Don't make me say it again."

Sakura looked back down at the cloak. "No," she said, then looked up at Sasuke.

"What?" he growled.

"No!" she yelled this time.

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed on hers.

She moved closer to him. "Not until you tell me," she grabbed onto his shirt, pulling them even closer together, and looked up into his eyes, "what is going on here."

The whole forest seemed to hold its breath, intently waiting for Sasuke's answer.

"Nothing, Sakura."

She felt the sudden urge to scream in his face. She yanked hard on his shirt, pulling his face no more than an inch away from hers.

"You're so stubborn!" Sakura screamed. "I know you're going to tell me because I'll make you if I have to!"

"And I'll make you put that cloak on _if I have to!_"

"What the hell does this cloak have to do with anything!?"

"You either put it on... or you die."

"What?" Sakura's eyebrow rose, not convinced that he was serious.

"You heard me," he whispered to her.

"What do you mean... I die?" she whispered the last part.

He grunted and snatched the cloak from her hand. She still held tightly onto his shirt with her other one. Sakura watched him throw the cloak over her shoulders and pull it around her neck.

"Hey!" Sakura grabbed his wrists in attempt to stop him.

Sasuke easily pulled his arms away and snatched one of her arms to stop her struggling. With his other arm, he reached around her head. In seeing this, Sakura froze, her eyes widening, afraid he was going to knock her out with a hit from behind.

Sasuke saw the change in her expression and smirked as he yanked the hood of the cloak up over her head.

"Like I said before, Sakura..." Sasuke began.

The pink-haired girl peeked out at Sasuke from under the cloak's hood.

"Orochimaru left me to take care of you... So, you can either join me or... I can kill you right here and now."

"You don't have the guts to do that!" Sakura spat, letting the hood fall back onto her shoulders.

Sasuke's nose flared, "Ha! You would be surprised..."

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin's voice interrupted them.

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. She motioned upwards with her hand and eyes. Sasuke followed her gaze to see a raven gliding through an opening in the treetops.

"Time to go," the Uchiha announced.

He quickly swiped Sakura up in his arms, despite her protests, and took off through the trees. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo hopped off after them.

* * *

"Those two argue like they're married..." Suigetsu muttered.

"Don't say that!" Karin berated.

"Why not? It's obvious they have the hots for---"

"No! Don't even encourage it! Sasuke's mine! That girl can take a hike."

"Ha! Sasuke'll never give you the time of day, Karin!"

"What?!"

"Well, duh! Look at that girl! She's way hotter than you!"

"Excuse me!?" Karin screamed, drawing back her hand in preparation for a nice fist-to-the-face, Suigetsu's face, to be specific.

"Hmm..." Juugo came from behind them, halting the two's actions, "You two also argue like you're married."

"..."

"Eh?!" The color left Karin's face.

* * *

"Didn't I give you enough time?" Orochimaru asked.

The snake and his henchman stood over the ledge of Hokage mountain, gazing out over Konoha. Orochimaru kept his back to Team Hawk as they approached, while Kabuto turned to watch them.

"Why haven't you killed her?" Kabuto questioned.

"What good is a hostage if you kill her off?" Sasuke remarked.

Orochimaru turned to face the Uchiha and his team. Sasuke took the time to gently set Sakura down next to him, relieved she was keeping quiet.

"Our plan doesn't call for a hostage," Kabuto assessed.

"True," Sasuke agreed. "She'll be a nice lure for the Kyuubi though."

Kabuto gave an expression that showed he finally understoood why Sasuke still had the girl.

"Very good thinking," Orochimaru praised him with a proud smirk. Then dismissing the matter completely, Orochimaru addressed his henchman, "Kabuto, let us begin."

Kabuto reached in his shuriken pouch and pulled out two shuriken with unfamiliar tags attached to them. He took a balanced stance on the rocky ledge, then hurled the weapons, one from each hand, and sent them flying out over Konoha. The shuriken whippped towards each other like a boomerang returning to its thrower. The metals clanged together when they met, erupting in an explosion that seemed to shake the land for miles.

Orochimaru and Kabuto waited only a few seconds for it to settle, then hopped off the mountain ledge, commencing Oto's attack on Konoha.

The remaining five stood there for a minute, watching the village break out in war.

"Okay," Sasuke broke the silence, "You three head out."

Knowing who they were, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin walked to the mountain ledge.

"Remember: ambush only as many as you can handle at once. Let none be of witness and let no one escape," Sasuke told them.

They waited for him to nod, then leaped down over the rocks, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry if this chapter was...well... It's set up for all the big fights that happen in the next chapter. I'm not sure who is going to fight who or how many fights there are going to be... but yeah. I've got to keep reminding myself this is supposed to be about Sasuke's birthday...haha**


End file.
